Torn By Love
by icestarlight
Summary: Clary is stuggling with her love for Jace. She doesn't know what to do it about anymore, finally she decideds to leave. And a new journey begins for her. Soon she meets the Salvatore Brothers and things start to change for her. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Clary's Decision

_**Summary: This story takes place halfway during City of Ash. Clary is struggling with feelings for Jace. She knows that their for each other is not right, their siblings, they shouldn't be feeling this way for each other. And to make matters worse Jace and her have an argument. Now she's at a crossroad: 1) She can try to control her love for Jace and try to love him like a brother or 2) She can leave and try to move on. In the end she decideds the second choice and leaves without saying good-bye. Eventually she moves to a small town Fell's Church, where she meets the Salvatore Brothers and the gang. Now she begins a new journey ahead of her. So will she fall in love with a certain Salvatore Brother a.k.a Damon? Or will fate bring Jace and Clary back together?**_

_**Background Info: In this story Clary already knows about being ShadowHunter casue of her mother. After Jocelyn took the Mortal Cup, she went into hiding, but kept in contact secretly with Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Sixteen years later Valentine is back, Maryse warns Jocelyn that he's back. So Jocelyn and Luke go into hiding, but Clary won't leave her best friend, Simon, behind so Maryse let's Clary stay in the Institution until Valentine can be stopped. As time goes on Jace and Clary believe that they are siblings, but what makes it alot harder for them is that their feelings for one another is alot stronger then it should be.**_

_**Author's Note: Now that you know the back ground you can guess I'm changing things up just abit. This story starts right after Clary and Jace kiss at the Seelie Court and our back at the Institution in Jace's room. Also I want to thanks Burning x Impossibly x Bright for helping with this story idea and for beting it!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series or Vampire Diaries they belong to the lovely writer's Cassandra Clare and L.J Smith. Also the first little bit is from the City of Ash.**_

* * *

It wasn't her fault that she cared about Simon. They had been best friend since they were little, of course she would worry about him, but Jace's attitude was getting on her nerves. Clary raked her still-dank hair out of her eyes. Her clothes itched where they clung to her skin, and she suspected she smelled like the bottom of a pond, and she couldn't stop seeing Simon's face when he'd looked at her in the Seelie Court-as if he hated her.

"It's your fault," she said suddenly, rage gathering around her heart. "You shouldn't have kissed me like that."

Jace had been leaning against the door frame; now he stood up straight. "How should I have kissed you? Is there another way you like it?"

"No." Her hands trembled in her lap. They were cold, white, wrinkled by water. She laced her fingers together to stop the shaking. "I just don't want to be kissed by you."

"It didn't seem to me that either of us had a choice in the matter."

"That's what I don't understand!" Clary burst out. "Why did she make you kiss me? The Queen, I mean. Why force us to do- that? What pleasure could she possibly have gotten out of it?"

"You heard what the Queen said. She thought she was doing me a favour."

"That's not true."

"It is true. How many times do I have to tell you? The Fair Folk don't lie."

Clary thought of what Jace had said back at Magnus's. _They'll find out whatever it is you want most in the world and give it to you- with a sting in the tail of the gift that will make you regret you ever wanted it in the first place._ "Then she was wrong."

"She wasn't wrong." Jace's tone was bitter. "She saw the way I looked at you, and you at me, and she played us like the instruments we are to her."

"I don't look at you," Clary whispered.

"What?"

"I said, _I don't look at you_." She released the hands that had been clasped together in her lap. There were red marks where her fingers had gripped each other. "At least I try not to."

His eyes were narrowed, just a glint of gold showing through the lashes, and she remembered the first time she had seen him and how he had reminded her of a lion, golden and deadly. "Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Her words were soundless, barely a whisper.

"Then _why_?" His voice shook. "Why all this with Simon, why keep pushing me away, not letting me near you-''

"Because it's _impossible_," she said, and the last word came out as a sort of wail, despite her efforts at control. "You know that as well as I do!"

"Because you're my sister," Jace said.

She nodded without speaking.

"Possibly," Jace said. "And because of that, you've decided your old friend Simon makes a useful distraction?"

"It's not like that," she said. "I love Simon."

"Like you love Luke," said Jace. "Like you love your mother."

"No." Her voice was as cold and pointed as an icicle. "Don't tell me what I feel."

A small muscle jumped at the side of his mouth. "I don't believe you."

Clary stood up. She couldn't meet his eyes, so instead she fixed her gaze on the thin star- shaped scar on his shoulder, a memory of some old injury. _This life scars and killing_, Hodge had once said. _You have no part in it._ "Jace," she said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're lying to me. And you're lying to yourself." Jace's eyes were blazing, and even though his hands were stuffed into his pockets, she could see that they were knotted into fists.

Something inside Clary cracked and broke, and words came pouring out. "_What do you want me to tell you?_ The truth? The truth is that I love Simon like I should love you, and I wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about that and _neither can you_! Or do you have some ideas, since you're so goddamned smart?"

Jace sucked a breath in, and she realized he had never expected her to say what she'd just said, not in a million years. The look on his face said as much.

She scrambled to regain her composure. "Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''

"No, You're not sorry. Don't be sorry." He moved toward her, almost tripping over his feet- Jace, who never stumbled, never tripped over anything, never made an ungraceful move. His hands came up to cup her face; she felt the warmth of his fingertips, millimetres from her skin; knew she ought to pull away, but stood frozen, staring up at him. "You don't understand," he said. His voice shook. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought- the way I grew up- my father-''

"To love is destroy," she said numbly. "I remember."

"I thought that part of my heart was broken," he said, and there was a look on his face as he spoke as if he were surprised to hear himself saying these words, saying _my heart_. "Forever. But you- ''

"Jace. Don't." She reached up and covered his hand with hers, folding his fingers into her own. "It's pointless."

"That's not true." There was desperation in his voice. "If we both feel the same way-''

"It doesn't matter what we feel. There's nothing we can do." She heard her voice as if a stranger were speaking: remote, miserable. "Where would we go to be together? How could we live?"

"We could keep it a secret."

"People would find out. And I don't want to lie to my family, do you?"

His reply was bitter. "What family? The Lightwoods hate me anyways."

"No, they don't. And I can't lie to my mom and Luke. They have given me so much already. What would we say to them? This, what we want, it would be sickening to everyone we care about-''

"_Sickening_?" He dropped his hands from her face as if she'd pushed him away. He sounded stunned. "What we feel- what I feel- it's sickening to you?"

Clary caught her breath at the look on his face. "Maybe," she said in a whisper. "I don't know."

"Then you should have said that to begin with."

"Jace-''

But he was gone from her, his expression shut and locked like a door. It was hard to believe he'd ever looked at her another way. "I'm sorry I said anything, then." His voice was stiff, formal. "I won't be kissing you again. You can count on that."

Clary's heart did a slow, purposeless somersault as he moved away from her, plucked a towel off the top of the dresser, and headed toward the bathroom. "But- Jace, what are you doing?"

"Finishing my shower. And if you've made me run through all the hot water, I'll be very annoyed." He stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door behind him.

Clary felt her vision swirling around her; she felt like her heart had stopped beating. Why did she have to say that? She sat down on the edge of the bed; she could feel herself sinking just a bit, but she didn't care. All she could think about was what did she just do? She pushed Jace away, that's what and now he was mad at her. She held her head in her hands, trying to calm down, but it was no use, a silent tear slipped and gently rolled down her pale white cheek. Her mind was full of wandering thoughts about her and Jace, and how they felt this undeniable connection they had. Jace's suggestion kept replaying in her head over and over again. No, they just couldn't do it, it wasn't right. No siblings should feel this way, the way they do. It was wrong, but what could they do, it's not like they could turn off their emotions, their feelings for one another.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, Clary made her decision. Quietly she got up and headed towards Jace's window, the one that looked over the deserted street. She could see her reflection staring back at her, she was a wreck. Her damp clothes clung onto her, making her look even skinnier then she was already was. Her hair was also still damp as it flowed over her shoulders, and as she stared at her face, it was like staring at a stranger. All of the colour was drained from her face, leaving it a pale white, and her eyes were blood shot and puffy. She couldn't stand seeing her reflection anymore, so she stared out and watched as a street light started to flicker off and on. Then she noticed there were only a few people walking now. She gave a soft sigh as she leaned against the cool glass. After several seconds of collecting herself and trying to pull herself together, she headed for the door. Before she left the room, she took one last glance around Jace's room, she was going miss it...and him, but she had decided this was for the best, for both of them, even if Jace couldn't see it at the moment, it was. Soon her feet started walking again and led her towards the room that she had been staying in over the last few weeks, since her mother and Luke had gone into hiding.

She quickly packed only the essential things that she needed. Once that was done, she found a few pieces of scrap paper and starting writing letters to Isabelle, Simon and Jace. She was going to miss them so much, but it was better this way. This way she couldn't hurt anyone she cared about anymore. After Clary finished, she laid them on the bed knowing that Isabelle or Jace would find them. She picked up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. Silently, Clary made her way past Isabelle's room, she could hear Isabelle looking for something and she was making a lot of noise, so that was useful. But as she passed Jace's room, a tear slipped out. She really was going to miss him, but this was for the best in the long run. So she kept moving until she finally reached outside. She hailed a taxi, and it slowly pulled over. She got inside and threw her bag onto the seat.

"Airport." She ordered as she shut the cab's door. The driver nodded his head and took off. Clary turned around to see the Institute one last time, as she stared a golden blond boy caught her eye. But his back was turned to her, he was most likely getting ready to go back to Magnus'.

"Good-bye Jace." She whispered as a faint smile formed on her face. She then turned back around to stare at the traffic ahead of her. She had enough money to get where she was going, thanks to her mother and Luke. She knew she would be alright financially, well for a little while at least. Once she found a town she liked she would find a part–time job to make some extra money. Also she would have to text her mom to tell her that she wasn't living at the Institute anymore. Just to give her a heads up, she couldn't call. A call could be traced, so the only way she and her mom communicated was by texting, the good thing about that was that she didn't have to hear her mother yell at her and the bad thing about it was that she never heard her mother's voice anymore. All Clary had now, were memories. Nevertheless, now she would start a new life, a new beginning, no matter how much it killed her inside. She had to move on; it was the only thing to do.

* * *

_**I hope you guys. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

_**Author's Note: Here chapter two. I hope you guys like it! And thanks for the couple of reviews I got. I'm very excited about this story :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series or The Vampire Diaries. Also the song later on in this story belongs to Charice, it's called I Did It For You. _**

* * *

Jace finished his shower, he didn't know how long he was in there, but it felt like a while. He quickly changed into his black pajama pants that he grabbed earlier and slipped them on. He wondered if Clary was still in there. Quietly he opened the door.

"Clary?" But there was no response, so he opened the door wider. No, she wasn't there; there wasn't even a single trace that she had been in his room. Jace figured that she went either to her room or to Isabelle's. He collapsed on his bed with a sigh, while he stared at his plain, dull, white ceiling. His and Clary's conversation kept replaying over and over again. He just couldn't believe that Clary thought what they felt for each other was _sickening. _He hated this feeling inside of him, so much. He was serious about running away with her. She was the only who accepted him, who, somehow understood what he struggled with every single day of his life, she made him feel like he was whole again, and what he always felt he was missing in life had been her. He needed her, like he needed air to breathe, or how the earth needed the sun to live. Clary was the only thing that kept him going in life these days and without her, he felt like he was nothing. But thinking about their conversation made him feel even worse inside, like he was just punched in the stomach or as if someone had slapped him in the face. How could Clary think that what they had together was _sickening_? So what if they were siblings. He didn't care, all he knew was that he needed Clary and nothing else.

Jace didn't know how long he laid in his bed thinking, but he had to get up and move, he was restless now. Quietly he stepped into the hallway; he decided to make himself something to eat before he headed back to Magnus'. He felt a shiver go down his spine just thinking about it, he really didn't want to go back and watch the whole first season of Gillian's Island. As he headed down the hall, he could hear quiet sobs. Jace turned his head in the direction he heard it coming from. Slowly he headed towards the sound…..it was coming from Isabelle's room.

"Isabelle?" Cautiously he opened the door to see her room like always was a mess. It looked like a tornado had hit it and had torn apart her room. Clothes were flung carelessly in every direction, he couldn't understand how Isabelle could sleep in here or even walk through it.

Jace frowned as he stared at his sister's form. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged; her head tilted down as she held a white piece of paper in her hands. Her long black hair covered her face, so he couldn't see her expression, but he could hear weeping. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she held the paper. Jace moved slowly towards her.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Jace asked worriedly. Isabelle let out another cry as she let the paper drop from her hands. Slowly her head lifted up and she stared at her brother, brokenhearted. She couldn't form any words, how could she tell him that Clary had left? It would just crush him. But she had no choice, he would find out eventually. Isabelle let out one more cry, before she found her voice.

"Jace….it's Clary…." She replied quietly, watching her brother carefully. His eyebrow arched quickly, his eyes locked on hers like a hawk, waiting for her continue. She knew in her heart that he was definitely not going to take this well….at all. She let out a quiet sigh as she continued. "She left."

Jace felt his entire body got rigid as Isabelle said those cursed words. No Clary, couldn't have left, where on earth would she go? It had to be some trick that Isabelle and Clary thought of.

"Alright Izzy, that's enough. Now seriously, what's going on?" His voice was cold as stone, as he watched Isabelle eyeing him up and down, he could hear her give another sigh.

"Jace, I'm not joking….Clary…she's really gone…..she really left." Isabelle wept. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Silently, she handed Jace the note that Clary left for her. Jace grabbed it and scanned it pretty quickly. Jace stumbled as he let the note drop. No, she couldn't have left him….it wasn't possible. Jace could feel himself starting to get dizzy. Suddenly he looked over at Izzy as she started to speak again.

"Clary…..she left a note for you too." Isabelle whispered as she gently set another note in front of him. Jace picked up the note, on the front was his name in Clary's writing. His mind kept screaming at him, saying that this was all a trick and that she couldn't have really left. Cause where could she possibly go? But in his heart he knew that she really did leave him, he didn't know the reason why, but his heart kept telling him that Isabelle was right and that Clary really was gone. He could feel his heart and mind going at each other, his own personal battle inside of himself, but in the end all he whispered was no as he rushed out of Isabelle's room and headed straight for Clary's room. In the distance he could hear Isabelle calling his name, but he didn't stop. He kept going until finally he reached her room…..Clary's.

"Clary?" He yelled as he opened her door, hoping that she would be sitting on her bed drawing. Or maybe just waking up from her slumber…..but no….her room was almost completely empty, except for a few things. Suddenly Jace felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, he gave a quick glance to see Isabelle. She was just as upset at this as he was, he knew because Isabelle wasn't the kind of girl who would normally cry, she was strong and independent. The only time she would cry was if something really upset her.

Isabelle felt Jace's hands tighten at his sides as he took a step away from her. She knew he didn't want her sympathy, but what could she do, he was her brother….well adopted brother that is, but it made no difference she still cared for him deeply. She watched as his dark figure walked back down the hall towards his room. Then, she heard the door slam. There was nothing she could do for him; she knew that, all she could do now was watch him suffer in silence….again.

After Jace got back to his room, he lost it, completely. By the end, his room looked just like Izzy's. He even punched the wall a few times, he stopped when the pain in his hand started to work its way up his arm. He collapsed on his bed feeling his weight sink the mattress beneath him, but he didn't even care, nothing mattered anymore now that Clary was gone. His world had just gotten darker and colder. His light was gone and she was never coming back. It wasn't fair, he needed her so badly. Quietly his hand brushed against something wrinkly, he turned over and saw the note that Clary had left him. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to open it, it was the only thing left that reminded him of Clary. But his curiosity got the better of him, so he opened it.

_Dear Jace,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying good-bye, but it's for the best if I didn't. Jace, I love you with all of my heart, but staying here with you is torture. We both can't live this way anymore, the way we feel for each other just isn't right. We have to move on and live without each other. I hope you find someone who can love you with all of their heart and give their love completely to you. Jace, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, please forgive me. Take care Jace and please don't even try looking for me, I'll be alright. You will always have a special place in my heart, Jace. _

_Love Clary_

The note dropped from Jace's hands. He didn't move, didn't even make a sound as he stared at the paper that had fallen to the ground. There was too much information that he had to process. This is why Clary had left him….she couldn't handle being around him, apparently their relationship wasn't just _sickening_, it was torture too. Then for the first time, in a long time, he did what he hadn't done since he was little….he cried. His love…..his life, was gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. His world had now plunged into darkness without any escape, because his only escape was gone.

* * *

Clary sat patiently as she waited for her flight to be called. On the way to the airport Clary had used her phone to look up some towns, but one town in particular seemed to interest her. It was called Fell's Church. It seemed to be a quiet town, and it was a couple of states away in Virginia. Jace wouldn't be able to follow her there. So once she got to the airport she bought her tickets, lucky for her, the flight left in only a couple of hours and not a lot people were going there so she was able to get good seat. It sadly wasn't first class, but it was better then she thought she would get.

Suddenly Clary could hear her flight being called, so she got up and handed her ticket over. Twenty minutes later Clary was sitting comfortably in her seat as she felt the plane take off. She watched as the cars, the people and buildings grew smaller and smaller as the plane reached its altitude. Clary soon pulled out her IPod and closed her eyes. She felt her heart sink as the song began to play. She definitely could relate to the song in a heartbeat.

_Minutes turn to hours  
Hours turn to days  
Knew what I have to do  
Couldn't find the words to say  
We had the perfect story  
Stories have an end  
Had to turn the page  
Cause to keep you was a sin,  
oh_

_[Bridge]_

_You know I loved you with  
everything that I had  
But what you needed, I  
couldn't be, had you bad  
I cared enough about you,  
to give you the chance  
To find someone who  
cares_

_[Chorus]_

_I broke your heart  
I did it for you  
Tore us apart  
I did it for you  
Just walked away  
I did it for you  
Oh, for you_

_You wanted more than my  
everything, I did it for you  
Someone you knew I  
couldn't be, I did it for you  
Why don't you ever  
understand me  
But it's true, it's true  
I did it for you, for you_

_I could say I'm sorry, wouldn't  
mean a thing  
Tell you what you wanna hear  
Baby, what you wanted  
wasn't from me  
Held you by a string, had to  
cut you loose  
Cause forever is something  
we can't be_

_[Bridge]_

_You know I loved you with  
everything that I had  
But what you needed, I  
couldn't be, had you bad  
I cared enough about you,  
to give you the chance  
To find someone who  
cares_

_[Chorus]_

_I broke your heart  
I did it for you  
Tore us apart  
I did it for you  
Just walked away  
I did it for you  
Oh, for you_

_You wanted more than my  
everything, I did it for you  
Someone you knew I  
couldn't be, I did it for you  
Why don't you ever  
understand me  
But it's true, it's true  
I did it for you, for you_

_They say the ones that you love_

_Are the ones that you hurt the most  
For all the pain that  
I've caused you  
Baby, I'm sorry_

_[Chorus]_

_I did it for you  
I did it for you  
Tore us apart  
I'm so sorry babe  
I did it for you  
Just walked away  
I did it for you  
For You_

_You wanted more than my  
everything, everything  
I did it for you  
Someone you knew I couldn't  
be, I did it for you  
Why don't you ever  
understand me  
But it's true, it's true  
I did it for you_

After the song had finished Clary could feel herself drifting into sleep and as the next song began to play, she had fallen asleep dreaming of the new journey she was about embark on.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter is when the Salvatore Brothers come :P Yay! Anways please review and tell me what you guys think**_.


	3. Chapter 3: New Town, New Friends

_**Author's Note: Thanks to burning x impossibly x bright for beting this! And thank you to the reviews I got so far! I love them! Also key note Bonnie and Meredith look exactly like are in the book, but I really love Damon, Stefan, Elena and Matt's look from the show, so I changed there apperance instead from book. I just wanted to warn you guys a head time :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not, repeat do not own the Mortal Instrument Series and The Vampire Diaries_**

* * *

Clary gave a soft groan as she dropped her bag onto the floor of her motel room. She felt exhausted after her long flight. Quickly, she scanned the room. The floor was covered in a dull gray, stained carpet and faded white walls, which almost looked like a dull yellow. On the right wall was a window that looked out onto the deserted street. The curtains were a faded blue and along the far wall were couple of wooden dressers. The bed was a single covered in white sheets and in the far corner of the room was a wooden door, which led to the bathroom. It was small, but it would have to make due for now. It contained a bathtub, sink, toilet and bathroom cabinet. Back out in the main room the light was dim, but Clary could see enough to navigate around the room without hurting herself. After Clary unpacked her things, which wasn't a lot, she glanced at the alarm clock. 11: 00 p.m. Her body was stiff and sore, she needed to sleep. So she quickly changed into her evening wear and crawled under the covers falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Clary began to stir as she felt a tickle of sunlight touch her arm. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she glanced over at the alarm clock. She gave an annoyed groan as the red numbers stared at her. 8: 30 a.m. she gradually got out bed and decided to take a morning shower, which lasted about fifteen minutes. After her shower, she threw on a pair blue jeans shorts and dark green t-shirt that hugged her curves nicely. Quickly, she grabbed her purse as she headed outside to take a walk around her new hometown.

Clary smiled as she felt sunshine rain down on her as she walked along the pathway through the park. It was such a warm day; it was no wonder why people were wearing shorts, t-shirts or tank tops. As she walked, she watched children laughing and giggling as they played on the playground equipment. Swinging on swings, sliding down slides, some children were playing on the monkey bars. Clary smiled at the scene, she wished that she could be young and small again. She wished that she could go back in time and be a child again, where she wouldn't have to worry about her mother and Luke hiding, or that her crazed father, who was supposed to be dead, is back again and is trying to start a war between downworlders and Shadowhunters. And most importantly she didn't have to worry about her feelings. She had hurt too many people that she cared about.

Clary was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize she hit something hard, it felt like she hit a stone, cold brick wall. Clary waited to feel the impact of the hard ground, but it never came, instead she felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her waist. Clary looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" The person asked. Clary just nodded her head in a daze, as she felt the stranger help her back up on her feet. Once she was back on her feet, she finally got a good look at him. Clary could see he had a lean, flat-muscled body. He wore faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a leather jacket of an unusual cut, and he had light brown hair. Then behind him was a stunning young girl. The girl was wearing dark faded jeans, with a dark red tank top that showed of her curves. She had long chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. As Clary studied the girl, she noticed the worry and concern in the girl's eyes, but the girl's eyes wasn't staring at what Clary figured was the girl's boyfriend, but the girl was staring at her. Quickly, Clary looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that….I just got lost in my thoughts and didn't see where I was going." Clary confessed.

"It's fine. By the way I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan replied smiling. Clary gave a small smile in return. Then Stefan turned slightly and held out his hand to the girl behind him. The girl smiled as she took his hand. "And this is my girlfriend, Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you are okay? You look kind of pale." Elena said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just still kind of tired. You see, I just got here last night." Clary replied.

"Oh, so you just moved here?" Elena asked.

Clary nodded her head. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary."

"So do you want us to show you around town?" Elena asked.

"Oh no! You don't have to do that!" Clary exclaimed and waved her hands in front of her franticly. "I'm sure you two probably have plans or something and I don't want to ruin that."

Stefan and Elena gave a small chuckle at Clary's flustered expression.

"Actually, all we were doing was taking a walk since it's a nice day. Then later we are going to meet some friends. So why you don't come along?" Stefan suggested.

Clary thought for a moment, it would be nice to make some new friends around here and maybe they might know of a few apartments she could look at or even help her find a job. Even though she just meet Stefan and Elena, they both had been so nice to her. She bit her lip deciding what she should do. Stefan and Elena stared at her patiently.

"Uhm….alright." Clary replied smiling. Stefan and Elena both returned her smile. Elena took her free hand and grabbed Clary's. Soon all three of them were heading for town. Clary had a strange feeling; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Clary sat down, breathless. Elena and Stefan had dragged her all around town, showing her all of the different stores, even though it was a small town, she still was out of breath. She was glad when Stefan suggested that they should take a break for a while. So now they sitting at a quiet bar, called Midnight Rose.

"So, do you think you'll like it here?" Elena asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Yes, I think I so. It's actually a lot quieter here then from where I used to live. So that might be a bit of an adjustment."

"Where, did you use to live?" Stefan asked.

"Brooklyn, New York."

"Oh my, that is a difference." Elena exclaimed, and then just as Elena was about to continue a voice screamed her name. Elena whipped her head around to see who was calling her name. Two seconds later, two girls and two guys surrounded their table.

"Where have you two been?" a girl with red curly hair demanded. She was looking at Elena and Stefan. "Meredith and I have been trying to call you two all day."

Clary stared at the red headed girl; she was small, maybe not much taller than she was. She wore blue jeans shorts, and a light purple shirt. She looked fragile, but she had an outspoken personality. Clary could hear Elena sigh, and just as she was about to answer, a voice interrupted.

"Now, who do we have here?" A dark voice said behind her. Slowly Clary turned around to see a dark handsome young man. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Black jeans, black tight t-shirt with a black leather jacket and his eyes were blue as the ocean and hair black as midnight. Clary finally turned her attention back to Elena as she started to speak.

"As I was about to say, the reason why you couldn't get a hold us was because we were showing Clary around town." Elena replied as she stared at the red headed girl. "This is Clary, she just moved here, so we decided to show her around town."

"Clary, these are our friends." Stefan said as he turned towards the red headed girl. "This is Bonnie." She smiled.

"Beside her is Meredith." Clary turned to the girl beside Bonnie. She was tall, but very striking. She was wearing blue jeans, with a light blue top and she had long slick black hair, which showed off her grey eyes. Meredith gave her a warm smile.

"Beside Meredith is Matt." Clary looked over to the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and red plaid shirt, which he pulled off quite well. He also gave her a kind smile.

"And this is my brother, Damon." Stefan replied staring at the guy who had been behind her a few seconds ago. Clary bit her bottom lip as she slowly shifted her gaze from Matt to Damon. She had never ever in her life met a guy like him; he was so dark, and mysterious. If she drew Jace as an angel, then Damon would be a dark angel. She could feel his gaze on her, a mischievous grin formed across his face. She could feel herself starting to blush, so quickly she faced the group and the next thing she knew she was being bombarded with questions. She smiled as she did her best to answer each question. It was going to be a long evening, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help wondering what Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon were doing right now?

* * *

**_Well there you go Clary has made some new friends, but will she find out there secret soon enough? And will Jace ever find Clary again? Guess only time will. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far?_**

**_P.S - if you go to my profile I have extra stuff for my story, so go and check it out!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

_**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews so far! Here's chapter 4, this is few months later, so will fate bring Clary and Jace together? Or will Clary have a few secrets of her own?**_

**_Disclamer: I not own the Mortal Instruments Series or Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

Isabelle yawned as she stretched in the back seat. Her dark lashes flickered as she stared out the window and watched as nothing but colourful leaves passed by.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"About ten minutes." Jace replied as he took a quick glace in the rear-view mirror, seeing his sister just shaking her head. He could tell that she was getting frustrated with being locked in a car for the last past couple of days. "You know, you didn't have to come. You could have just stayed at the Institute." His eyes went back to being focused on the road.

"I don't think so." Isabelle replied sternly. Jace rolled his eyes.

Alec sighed; he knew that this conversation would be coming soon. "Jace, Isabelle's right, we wouldn't have let you investigate this demon activity without us. Knowing you, you would have just killed them all, and we wouldn't get any answers out of them."

Jace's eyebrow arched. "So, I don't seeing anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, trying to explaining that to the Clave, that should go over well." Izzy grumbled.

"They don't want deaths Jace, they want answers." Alec replied calmly.

"Whatever." Jace replied as he took a sharp turn and entered a small town called Fell's Church.

"Finally, we're here." Isabelle said joyfully.

"So, what do we do first?" Alec asked as he stared out his window, watching people walking in and out of stores. There were a few children with their parents in the park as they drove by. Over all, it was a very small, but quiet town.

There had been recent demon activity just outside of this town, so the Clave had asked Jace to investigate it. Many things had changed since the battle at Idris. Lots of secrets about Valentine and the Clave came out, but in the end Valentine was defeated, which was cause for a huge celebration back in Alicante. But the amazing thing was that the Clave had promoted Jace to a higher rank, even though he was only seventeen. The Clave was amazed by his skills, especially after he defeated Valentine at Lake Lyn. No one actually knew what happened down there, no one but Jace.

"I think first, we get something to eat and drink, because I'm hungry. Then, after that, we find a motel to stay in and rest for the night. Then in the morning, we can go check out the town." Jace replied as he pulled into a parking lot. The place was called Midnight Rose, it looked quiet now, and to be honest he was sure Isabelle, Alec, and even himself, needed the silence.

* * *

"Damon, what do you want?" Clary asked as she took a sip of her ice-cold water. She was glad that she had the day off to relax, but sadly enough her lovely afternoon had been interrupted by Damon.

"I came to make sure you weren't causing any trouble." Damon grinned as he took a seat across from her.

Clary raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Hate to tell this you, but I don't cause trouble. That's all you."

"I'm hurt by your words Clary." Damon mocked hurt with a frown. "I thought we were closer than that."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Damon, you saved my life once, that's it."

"That's why you owe me a favor." Damon replied smirking and leaned a little bit closer to her.

"Alright Damon, what do you want?" She was getting annoyed by his little game. Damon's grin widened, showing off his pearly whites.

"I want to take you out on a date." He replied. Clary's hand let go of her glass, which was resting on the table. He couldn't be serious, he'd always been after Elena, even though it was obvious he had no chance. Clary eyed him carefully.

"Please tell me you're joking." She whispered in disbelief.

"No Clary, I'm not. I want to take you out." His voice was serious.

"But, what about Elena?"

Damon shook his head, "I don't want Elena anymore. Cause I can't have her, and I guess I already knew that, but I didn't really care….that was until now."

"Damon, what are you trying to say?" Clary's voice was barely a whisper, she was still in shock that she was having a serious conversation with him, and that he was letting her in, he was telling her how he felt. The Damon she had gotten to know over the last ten months would never let you know what he was thinking; he wouldn't even let you in.

"I'm trying to say," he sounded frustrated, "that for once in my life, besides Katherine," he cringed at her name, "I actually care about someone else. I'm pretty sure I went after Elena because she looked like Katherine. But, her heart belongs to Stefan and him alone. I thought I could never love or care about anyone after my heart was broken Clary. Then out of the blue, you show up, at first I wasn't sure what to make of you. However, as time went by, somehow you captured my heart and soul." He was staring into her eyes, Clary could see the sincerity in them. He was telling her the truth. "And after that stupid vampire tried to harm you, I lost it," His hands tightened. "I realized that I could lose you, and that I care for you deeply. So, I'm asking, will you let me take you out on a date? I promise not to use compulsion, or cause you any harm." His eyes never left hers.

Clary was left breathless, no words could come out. She was in shock that Damon had confessed all of this to her, she wasn't going to lie to herself; for some odd reason, she did care for Damon. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a furious little redheaded witch glaring at her. Clary had learnt a lot since she met the gang. She had learned that Stefan and Damon were vampires and that Bonnie was a witch in training and it was obvious that for some time now Bonnie had had a crush on Damon. Clary turned her attention back to Damon; he was waiting patiently for her answer.

She took a deep breath, "Alright Damon, you get this one chance, but if you blow it, no more."

Damon's eyes widened, but quickly went back to normal as he nodded his head. Clary told him good-bye, and that she would see him tonight. At the moment she needed air, she needed to breath, as she walked out of the bar, she accidently ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright," Then there was a sudden pause, she looked up. Her mouth slightly opened, and her eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be, he was supposed be in New York, not here in Virginia. "Clary?"

Jace blinked a few times, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks, no they weren't. She was standing there in front of him, and she hadn't changed one bit. Same familiar stature, same curly red hair, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Jace," she whispered stunned, and then she ran. Clary could hear Jace calling her name, but she didn't stop, she had to keep going. No, if she stared into his eyes, she would fall for him all over again, oh who was she kidding, she had never really gotten over him when she left. But she was hoping with Damon, she could. After ten minutes of running, she slowed down and rested against a fence, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly something warm against her skin pulled her wrists above her head. The coldness of the fence sank through her shirt, and her eyes were staring into a pair of golden eyes.

"Why did you run from me?" His voice sounded hurt, yet, angry.

"Jace," She turned her head, she couldn't stare at him. It hurt her too much, when she did her heart fell. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, she felt Jace's hands let go of her, she screamed. "Jace!"

Jace groaned as he hit the ground hard, something from behind had picked him up and tossed him to the side. He slowly stood up to see a guy with midnight black hair, and piercing blue eyes, he thought it was some mundane guy, but as the guy smiled, something sharp and shiny caught Jace's eyes…..vampire. Jace took his fighting stance.

"Damon, stop it! Right now!" Clary yelled.

Damon growled. "Why, he was trying to hurt you?"

"No, he wasn't." She replied irately, this was definitely not going well she thought as she stared between the two men.

Jace stared between the two of them, he was confused. "Clary, what's going on?" He asked as he took a step forwards.

"I take it you know this guy?" Damon growled again. Clary sighed as she ran her fingers through hair.

"Damon, this is my brother….Jace."

* * *

_**Looks like Jace is back, so what kind of secrets will he tell Clary? And what will Clary do now that Jace is back? Also what about her and Damon's date? Sorry that it's short, but the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter 5, please enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews!_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series or the Vampire Diaries series :(_**

* * *

Damon's body went rigid as if a wooden stake had just punctured his dead beating heart. For a moment he thought that his ears were playing a trick on him, Clary had never mentioned that she had a brother, but really, she never did talk about herself that much. Damon stared between Clary and the guy that she called Jace. They looked nothing alike, no similarities at all that he could spot. Clary was just over five feet tall with curly, red hair and light green eyes. She had a small chest and narrow hips. Overall, she looked so dainty, and fragile. That's why Damon was always so careful around her, he was afraid that if he held her too close, he could break her, however, her brother on the other hand was a different story. He had fine, curly blond hair and amber eyes. He had a slim, muscular build, and was at least 5'11. Damon could tell that Jace was the type of guy who could have any girl he wanted, but the way he was staring at his sister was disturbing him, like she was the only one he wanted, there was no other, just only her.

"Actually Clary, we're not siblings." Jace said breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Clary blinked, "What?"

Jace sighed as he took a step towards her. "Clary, we're not siblings as we thought we were. A lot of things have changed since you left, and a lot of secrets have been uncovered."

Clary attempted to say something, anything, but nothing came out, she was just in too much shock to process anything. She felt a dark shadow fall over her…Jace. He stood over her, his golden eyes full of worry; she felt his callused fingers touch her cheek softly.

"Clary, please say something, anything." His voice pleaded.

"Jace….what happened since I left?"

Jace paused a moment staring down at her, like he was trying to find the right words, but finally he spoke, "A lot."

Damon grinded his teeth; he thought he was going to be sick. It was like watching two old lovers reuniting. If he wanted to watch lovers all he had to do was go around town, or better yet, go to the place that he shared with his brother. He could watch Stefan and Elena get all cuddly and mushy. If Damon had a human heart right now, it would have shattered right here and now. He watched with disgust in seeing that Clary and this guy were so close to each other; he was trying his best not to lose his control. In all his 157 years he had never felt this jealous before, what kind of spell did Clary put on him to make him fall for her so fast? But now, she was stomping on his heart, even after he told her how he felt towards her.

In the distance, he could hear people yelling Clary and Jace's name. A girl with long black hair ran towards Clary and hugged her tightly. Then shortly after, a boy with short black hair came towards Clary as well, he gave her awkward hug. Damon couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave and plus he was starting to get hungry. His throat was becoming dry; he needed to quench his thirst. Damon slipped into the shadows unnoticed because of the happy reunion in front of him. At the moment his top priority was to get something to eat and just his luck a young girl with long, blond hair walked by. Damon grinned for he just found his next meal.

* * *

"Valentine's dead?" Clary asked as she took a sip of her cold water. After the group reunion, they all headed back to the bar to talk. Isabelle had just finished explaining about the battle of Idris. Clary's heart fell when Isabelle told her that Max died, because her real brother Jonathan, who turned out to be a spy for her father, killed him.

"So Jonathan and Valentine are both dead?" She repeated stunned.

"Yup, Jace killed both of them." Alec replied. Clary stared at Jace. For the whole time that they been at the bar Jace never spoke a word, he just kept quiet. Only Alec or Isabelle would answer her questions.

"Clary, he left me no choice." Jace spoke as he stared into her eyes, "He threatened that if he ever found you, your mother or Luke that he would hurt you…all of you. He thought your mother and Luke betrayed him. But I wasn't going to let them hurt you or your family, no matter what the cost." His voice was stern.

"Jace," Clary's voice, barely a whisper, "So, Stephen is your actual father?"

Jace nodded his head. "After Celine committed suicide Valentine took me, and raised me to believe that I was Michael Wayland's son, so the Lightwoods could take me in."

Clary wanted to say something, but nonetheless, her words failed her. She wanted to say something comforting, but the look on his face told her not to, he didn't want comfort at the moment.

"So, why are guys here? In Fell's Church?" Clary asked changing the subject.

"Unusual demon activity," Alec explained. "Well actually outside of the town."

"Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Isabelle asked.

"No afraid no-'' Clary paused for a second; abruptly she remembered the reports of the missing hikers. There had at been least five missing since Monday. She remembered Damon and Stefan going to check it out, but they said it had nothing to do with vampires, all they could sense was a dark presence and that was it. "Actually, I just remembered something, since Monday at least five hikers have gone missing, and no one has heard from any of them yet."

Jace, Isabelle and Alec frowned. "I guess we know where we are going in the morning then." Jace said quietly.

Silence filled the atmosphere and it was starting to creep Clary out. Suddenly, light poured into the room, the front door opened. Stefan and Elena entered the bar, they were heading towards the pool table, but something was missing, actually more like someone. Clary felt heart sink inside her chest. She couldn't believe it, she had forgotten about Damon. How he asked her out, how he tried to defend her from Jace, when he thought Jace was going to hurt her. A small lump formed in her throat. She glanced at the old clock that hung on the far wall, near the bar. It was five; she still had time before it would be sunset to find him. She couldn't believe that she didn't even notice that Damon had slipped away after her reunion with Jace. She wondered if Stefan or Elena would know where he was.

"Clary, are you alright? You look kind of pale?" Jace asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, but I made plans tonight." Clary replied as she got up from the table, she felt Jace's hand lightly touch hers, but pulled away when he realized what he had done.

"It's alright Clary. You have a life here now. It's not like we're going to ask you to drop everything now that we're in town." Isabelle gave her a reassuring smile. Clary gave a weak smile in return as she walked away, she headed towards Stefan and Elena, but as she headed towards them, she could feel a pair of golden eyes following her every movement.

* * *

"Isabelle, why did you say that?" Jace asked, once Clary was out of hearing range.

"Because Jace, she's made a new life here. You can't just ask her to give it up when she already made plans. She didn't even know that we were coming." Isabelle argued. "Anyways, she probably has a date or something."

"And how do you know this?" Alec questioned as he slumped back against the booth.

"Because, it's been ten months since she left. Do you honestly think that Clary would mope around for that long?" Isabelle asked, but before Alec could respond, she continued, "No, Clary isn't someone who mopes when things get tough. She made her decision hoping that she and Jace could move on…well that was until recently when we learned that you two aren't siblings," She stared at Jace, then turned her attention back to Alec, ''but still…..Clary is someone who moves forward. So I'm pretty sure, she's trying to move on."

Alec went silent, he tried to come up with some sort of argument against his sister, but he had nothing. He turned towards Jace, for he hadn't said anything since Clary had left. It was one of those times, when Jace put on a mask, his expression unreadable, blank as a white sheet of paper.

"Damon." Jace spoke slowly, like he just came out of a trance. Isabelle and Alec gave him a strange look. "That's what the guy's name was, Clary yelled it earlier. He's probably the one she's going out with."

Isabelle bit her lip nervously at Jace, she had never seen him so heartbroken…well except when Clary left that is, but at the moment it looked like Jace was going to give up on Clary, she saw how Jace removed his hand from Clary's when she said that she had plans tonight.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing you can do Jace," Alec broke the silence as he looked towards his brother, "Fight for her, don't let her go. You already lost her once, don't lose her again."

* * *

Clary headed towards the cemetery, she should have known that Damon would probably be there. She wondered what she would say to him, sorry that I forgot about you until now. Sorry that I just found out my so-called "brother" isn't really my brother. Clary sighed as she entered the cemetery.

"Damon!" She called. "Damon!"

She felt a cold rush of air brush against her skin as a luminous shadow fell over her. Slowly, she turned around to see Damon behind her a few feet away. As the sun was setting, it cast an eerie glow around him, making him look like a dark angel all dressed in black, but his expression was what worried her the most, he looked hurt, but yet, angry.

"What do you want?" A slight growl escaped his lips.

"Damon, I'm sorry." Clary took a careful step towards him; she was still unsure how close she should get to him.

"For lying to me?" He questioned.

"Damon seriously, I didn't know that he wasn't my brother, we both thought that we were, until now, that is." Clary tried to explain as she took another step towards him.

Clary watched as Damon's hands tightened at his sides, clenched into fists. He looked like was going to lose it. His eyes were shut, like he was trying to figure something out, trying to find the words that he kept losing. His breathing slowed as his eyes reopened and he stared her down. He took a couple of steps towards her, closing the small gap between them.

"But even when you thought he was your brother you loved him, you loved him like you shouldn't, like you knew it was wrong but you just couldn't help yourself….a forbidden love," Damon spoke slowly; making sure his words hit her. Clary's breath hitched inside her, but Damon carried on, "I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. This afternoon, seeing the two of you, it was like seeing long lost lovers reunite. It was obvious that you two have something going on."

"Damon…." Clary's voice cracked, she wanted to say that she didn't mean to hurt him; she didn't want to, he'd already had been through enough with Katherine, and Elena. She never wanted to be the next one to hurt him. He deserved someone who actually cared about him, and would never betray him. Unexpectedly, she felt a cold finger lift up her chin, her eyes locked onto his piercing blue ones.

"Clary, I need to know….do you still love him?" Damon's voice was full of uncertainty.

Clary closed her eyes, and let out a small breath. "Yes." She felt his finger drop from her chin causing her head to fall. She opened her eyes to see his face full of fury and hurt. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't, instead he started to walk away from her. A tear slipped from her eye, it rolled down her cheek and soon her eyes started to blur.

"Damon," she called and ran after him. Damon didn't stop; he kept walking. She couldn't take it anymore. Once she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm. He stopped, and turned around. As he attempted to say something, she cut him off by doing the last thing he would expect….with a kiss.

Damon froze as he felt Clary's warm, soft lips on his. It was like she was trying to show him that she was truly sorry, that she really didn't want to hurt him. At first, he didn't kiss back, but soon he caved. His right arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, as he placed his left hand between her shoulders blades. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, her hands knotting in his hair. The kiss was full of passion, and lust. Finally, he pulled away to let her breathe.

Clary slowly untwined her fingers from Damon's hair, her arms pulled away from his neck. She stared up at him, confusion written in his expression.

"Damon, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to really. I thought I would never see Jace ever again after I left. I didn't know that ten months later I would run into him," Her voice was still breathless after the kiss, "Damon, when you asked me out I accepted cause I do care for you and I wanted to get to know you….maybe I was hoping that if the date went well….that maybe we could end up in a relationship like Stefan and Elena….please believe me Damon."

Damon stared into her eyes, searching for any hint of lies or deceit, but found nothing. Her eyes were telling the truth, she did want to be more than just friends with him, and she even admitted that she wanted a relationship with him. Softly he took his thumb and stroked her cheek; she looked up at him in surprise.

Clary felt Damon's cool thumb stroke her cheek, before she could even say a word, he spoke, "Clary, take your time." Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving her alone with her confused thoughts.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Jace or Damon Decisions

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I have took so long to up this story, I've been busy working on Glass High cause I'm almost to done wrapping up that story, only a couple more chapters to go and that story is finished. Anyways thanks to burning .x. impossibly .x. bright for beting this! She rocks :)**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries series or The Mortal Instrument series._**

* * *

Clary's thoughts were swirling, her mind racing.

The conversation she had with Damon replayed in her mind over and over again. His words wrapped around her heart, "_For lying to me?" "But even when he was you loved him, you loved him like you shouldn't, like you knew it was wrong but you just couldn't help yourself….a forbidden love," "I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. This afternoon, seeing the two of you, like long lost lovers. It was obvious that you two have something going on." "Do you still love him?" "Take your time."_

She wanted to break down and cry…..cry until she could cry no more, but she knew that would do her no good. Her heart was torn between her past and her future, it was obvious what she had to do….choose, Jace or Damon?

Jace is sarcastic, cynical, and witty but nevertheless vain, arrogant, and full of angst. He gives the impression of holding most people in disdain but is quite chivalrous towards women. His charisma, good looks and charm have made him quite the ladies man; Clary could remember a few incidents involving girls when she first met him. Girls were always flirting with him, and of course, Jace couldn't help but flirt back. She could remember a couple of times Isabelle would make gagging motions behind Jace's back when he had to stop and flirt with girls that passed by the group if they were in the park hanging out or at Taki's. He also flirted a lot when Kaelie came to take their order. Alec and Isabelle would just roll their eyes at him. And lastly, he was somewhat promiscuous. However, beneath his exterior lies a soul in constant torment. Clary could remember her late night talks with him in the greenhouse, for some reason he would tell her things that he hadn't even told Alec or Isabelle. She knew his past had wounded him deeply, and she did know that he cared about his siblings extremely. He was always there for them, no matter what, and he did whatever was in his power to protect them. So he did have a loving side, she just wished he would let that side out more often.

Then there was Damon, almost a complete polar opposite to his brother, he comes off quite arrogant most of the time, with sociopathic tendencies, being absolutely charming one minute and extremely dangerous the next. He enjoys toying with people and causing grief to those around him, usually Stefan. Clary wondered how Stefan had put up with him over the years. But it was clear when she saw what Damon could do. Unlike Stefan, Damon is very, very powerful and usually gets what he wants. Clary learned that after she found out both brothers were vampires and that the difference between them was the blood running in their veins. Stefan drank animal blood; it gave him strength and some abilities, but not much as human blood would have, which is what Damon drank. After Stefan had told her about their secret, he taught her all about their kind. From then on, she stayed close to Stefan, Elena, Meredith and Matt. She and Bonnie didn't get along well, so she didn't really talk or hang out with Bonnie. After learning more about their kind, Clary knew that Damon was definitely not safe to be around, so for a few months she did everything to stay away from him.

Then one night it happened, Clary met another side of Damon that she thought never even existed. She was walking home one night to her rented apartment, when she suddenly saw a bright light shining on her. A drunk driver was going to hit her. Before she could even move, she was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms tightly wrapped around her waist and was moving like the speed of light. At first, she thought it was Stefan, but when the person stopped and set her on the ground, she went into shock for it wasn't Stefan who saved her but Damon. He asked if she was all right, or if she was hurt. For the first time she could see emotion in his eyes, worry, fear, anger, sadness. Something inside her wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek gently. Tell him that she was fine and that she would be okay, but she didn't. She told him that she was all right, that she was okay, but she was curious to know why he cared because he never cared about anyone. Before she could stop herself, she asked him. She could still see Damon's hurt expression, fresh in her mind, sorrow filling his dark eyes. He replied 'why shouldn't I worry about you?' and with that he walked away, into the darkness, leaving her by herself at her apartment.

She knew from then on that there was so much more to him than how he acted on the outside, but he still acted cold to her. She knew that something inside of him was struggling to get out. He still got on her nerves plenty of times, but it wasn't until their conversation from last night that she finally realized what Damon wanted….acceptance. He didn't say it in words, but his actions were clear enough. He was trying so hard to prove himself to her; he wanted her to accept him and he hoped she would return his feelings. Damon always did get the short end of the stick. First with Katherine, she toyed with both Damon and Stefan. Of course, it wasn't Damon who told her this, one day Stefan had told her that story. How they both met Katherine and both fell in love with her. How she turned them into vampires. How she wanted to spend eternity with both of them, but they both didn't like the idea and it upset Katherine, so the next day they found out that she committed suicide. How she had left both of them heartbroken. After hearing their story Clary figured that it was probably one of the reasons why Damon acted the way he did. He was madly in love with Katherine. When she was gone, Damon was disconsolate, wounded. Then there was Elena. For months, it was obvious that Damon wanted her, but it was clear that Elena didn't want him. She wanted Stefan, and Clary could perfectly understand why. Stefan was a gentleman through and through…..but Damon on the other hand, was…..well not. He was more the bad boy, the dangerous type.

However, this was the reason she didn't want to choose between the two. She and Jace had a history. They may have never dated, because at the time they both thought they were siblings, but there was still this connection they shared. Whenever Jace was around something inside of her wanted to feel his soft touches against her flesh. She wanted his warm strong arms to hold her close, and his soft lips against hers. He was like a drug that she needed desperately. Even when she left, he was constantly on her mind. Her heart still belonged to him but somewhere between their separation, Damon had captured a piece of her heart. She didn't know how, but he had and last night she realized that. Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door, Clary groaned out of frustration as she sat up on her bed and got up.

"Jace, Isabelle, Alec, what are you doing here? And how the heck did you guys find out where I live?" Clary asked surprised to them at her door.

"Well, we were wondering if you could show us the spot where the missing hikers went. And also your friends, Elena and Stefan, told us where to find you after you left." Isabelle explained.

"You talked to Elena and Stefan?" Clary's eyebrow arched as she placed her hands on her hips.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously like a schoolboy who knows that he's in trouble for doing something wrong, "Yeah, they came to us."

"We had a lovely chat." Jace added as he stared at her. Clary could feel her heart beating rapidly and her pulse was racing.

"I see….I can lead you, it's only couple miles away just outside of town." Clary replied turning her attention to Isabelle. "I just have to get something."

"Okay, good. Meet you at the car." Isabelle grinned and walked away. Alec and Jace both looked at each other and shrugged as they followed their sister outside, leaving Clary to get whatever she needed.

Clary headed for the far dresser in the corner. She opened the top drawer. Her hands shifting through her shirts until she found what she was looking for, finally she felt something smooth, long and pointy…..a wooden stake, she pulled it out. Stefan had taught her how to use it a few months ago after a vampire attack occurred. It was the girls' night out when she was attacked. The girls had gone to Meredith's house to hang out. There was a noise, everyone thought it was a stray cat or dog, so Clary volunteered to check it out since was closest to the front door, but once she opened the door a vampire grabbed her by the wrist and flung her outside, she hit the ground hard. Before she could run away, the vampire had taken hold of her wrists pinning them to the ground so she couldn't move. She struggled to get free, but the vampire was too strong. His eyes were full of blood lust, as he got ready to bite her neck. Clary could remember closing her eyes, waiting for the pain…but it never came. She remembered opening her eyes as the weight of the vampire lifted off her and she saw Stefan staking it. After that attack, Stefan had taught her how to use it, just in case something like ever happened again. Clary shook her head from the memory, for some reason something inside of told her to take it, so quietly she placed it inside of the jean jacket she quickly threw on. Then she headed out the door to meet the others.

* * *

"This is the place where the hikers supposedly disappeared from." Clary said to the others as they finally reached the middle point of the hiking trail.

"This is a big area to disappear from." Alec spoke as he stared at the countless trees surrounding them.

"Where the heck do we start searching?" Isabelle asked.

Jace remained quiet as he scanned the area. Trees surrounded them, and dry dead leaves covered the ground, making it impossible to track footprints, but there had to be something to give them an idea as to where start the search. Suddenly something shiny caught his attention; quietly he made his way to see what was lying on the ground. He bent down….it was a tent pole, but just one. _Why is there only one tent pole? There should be more,_ he thought curiously.

"What did you find?" Clary asked as she glanced over his shoulder.

"A tent pole." He replied as he stood up and held it in his hands.

"Shouldn't there be more?" Clary asked.

"Yes, there should." Jace replied.

"Clary, Jace, look up!" Alec yelled as he pointed to something above their heads. Clary and Jace both looked up. Their eyes widened in amazement.

"What the heck!" Clary exclaimed as she stared up to see a navy blue tent torn to pieces, laying in the tree above them and a couple of ripped hiking packs hanging just a few feet off the ground on a couple of small tree branches.

Suddenly Jace made a grunt sound; Clary turned her attention to see that somehow Jace had landed on the ground a few feet away. Then a scream came from Isabelle as she flew in the air, and landed moments later on her side. Clary went to see where Alec was. She heard a sharp yelp as his body lifted off the ground and tossed into a couple of bushes a few feet away from the others. Then she saw what had flung her friends like rag dolls. She knew exactly what it was. The stranger stared at her. His eyes were as red as blood, hungry with blood lust. His dark hair was messy and had streaks of blood in it. His clothes were torn, like he had just been in a recent fight and his smile as he took a step towards her was the scariest thing of all. Clary knew she was his next victim as his smile grew and his pearly white fangs showed. Clary could hear Jace yelling at her to run, before she could, the vampire was at her side. Just as the vampire went grab her wrist, she pulled out her stake and cut his arm.

The vampire cried in pain for the wood had wounded his arm. Distracted by this, he didn't notice that Clary had come up behind him. Clary raised the stake high and angled it. She drove it through the vampire's left shoulder blade then with another quick push, it hit the vampire's heart. The vampire gave one more cry as it slowly turned to ash.

Clary collapsed onto her knees, panting. She was glad that she had decided to bring the stake after all. She stared at the pile of ashes before her. Something was laying in it. Carefully she picked up a ring. It was an odd shape, one you didn't see around these days...it looked like it came from another age, but for some reason it also looked familiar. In the back of her mind, she could hear Jace, Isabelle, and Alec asking if she was okay. Asking her how the heck she killed the vampire? She didn't answer; she just kept studying the ring. Then it hit her, she quickly got up and headed down the path within the trees.

"Clary, where are you going?" Isabelle asked her voice full of concern.

Clary stopped. She turned around to face the others. "We have to go back to town now."

"Why?" Jace questioned as he took a step towards her.

"Because the world's most deadly and dangerous vampire is in town."

* * *

_**Okay I hope you guys like it. Now I few special announcements, if you guys can guess who is the most deadly and dangerous vampire that is in town - I'll message you a teaser from the next chapter, Chapter 7. Also please go to my profile and vote for who you would like Clary to end up with the end of the series - Jace or Damon? I'll keep guys posted to see who's winning. Now the last announcement, some of you read my other story, Glass High, but sadly it's coming to end. So now, I have started a new series called Immortal Love - It's a Malec Love story. Here's a little teaser from the first chapter:**_

She watched from the magic mirror that Hoyt had left her. Her heart was heavy as she watched Magnus sleep soundly. She was surprised that Magnus hadn't noticed the dark presence behind the storm. She wondered if Magnus had softened over the years for him not to notice. No, that couldn't be right. Magnus was the most powerful warlock there was these days, she had seen it for herself. Nonetheless, if Hoyt had somehow blocked his presence from Magnus, Magnus would be in huge trouble. She couldn't let him get hurt, but what could she do. She was just a prisoner now and she only had so much magic left in her. If she used too much, it would drain her. Somehow, she had to send a message to Magnus telling him that an old foe is back.

Suddenly a small, white dove started to coo, and that's when it hit her. Quickly she got off her bed, and found a scrap piece of paper lying on the desk near the far corner of the room. She grabbed a pen and started to write as fast as she could. When she was done, she ripped a loose string off her dress. She summoned the dove to the window. Slowly she reached out her hand through the cold metal bars and carefully tied the paper to the dove's leg. With a small amount of power, she instructed it to find Magnus, when she was finished it flew quickly off into the distance. As she watched the dove disappear into the cloudy skies, she hoped that her message would reach Magnus before it was too late.

_**Okay, so I hope you guys like this update, so please let me know what you guys think about the chapter, or any of the announcements - go hit that button!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Guess Who's Back

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven :P And I must say uhm...some of you had interseting guesses but who's the most dangerous and deadly vampire - all just leave it at that. So far Damon is winning - so if haven't vote yet go to my profile and do that. Now I hope you guys enjoy! **_

**_Disclamer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments sereis or The Vampire Diaries series._**

* * *

"Damon! Stefan!" Clary shouted as she stepped into the old boarding house, but she received no reply, only the echo of her voice as it faded in house, it was silent, still. Clary didn't even hear Mrs. Flowers working, like she usually did when she visited Stefan; only the eerie silence filled the atmosphere. Suddenly, a rush of cold air brushed by her, Clary quickly turned around to see Stefan standing behind her.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

Clary didn't know what to say, how could she tell him that the person that turned both he and his brother was in town? Yeah, she could see how well that would go over, she could picture it now. _"Stefan, you know your old lover, Katherine? Well it turns out she really didn't commit suicide, in fact she's in town right now and she turning innocent people into vampires or killing them as we speak."_ Oh yeah that conversation would go over well. Clary wanted to tell him so badly, but her words would not come; it was as if her voice had been snatched away from her. Stefan's green eyes were staring at her with concern.

"Clary, what happen? What's wrong?" He repeated when she still hadn't said anything. Clary sighed as her hand shuffled through her front pocket. She felt the coldness of the gold touch her skin. Her hand clamped around the ring as she slowly pulled it out and held it up. Stefan stared at her for a minute in confusion, but vigilantly took the ring. He examined it carefully.

"Clary, where did you find this?" For the first time ever since she met Stefan…. his voice sounded - shaky.

Clary took in a deep breath as she retold the incident in the woods. How the four of them found the tent and a couple of bags shredded, and how a vampire appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, then lastly, she told him how she staked the vampire. The whole time she talked, Stefan remained quiet, motionless. When she was done, Stefan was frowning.

"Clary, stay here, I'm going to find Damon. Don't go anywhere, please." Stefan said as he headed towards the front door. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Clary sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, Stefan had shut down completely. His face was a mask before he'd left, no emotion showed, hard as stone. She had never seen this side to him, and she didn't like it at all. She could only imagine how well Damon would react to the news….wait never mind, scratch that, she didn't actually want to imagine that at all.

Clary stared around the old boarding house; there was nothing she could do to keep herself occupied until Stefan came back with Damon. The only thing she could do was wait and that's what she did…she waited.

* * *

Damon licked his lips as he wiped away the rest of the blood. The brunette was an excellent choice; her blood was rich and sweet, and it kept his thirst at bay for the time being. The young women stirred a little in his arms. Damon grinned as he gently laid her on her bed. She still had enough blood to keep her alive, she would be tired and a little confused though, but nonetheless she was still breathing and he really didn't want to hear another lecture from his little brother about how valuable life was for humans.

Quietly, he slipped away from the house and headed towards the outskirts of town where the old board house was. However, he didn't get very far, maybe a block or two, before a shadowy figure stood in front of him. Damon grinned as he took a step towards the figure.

"What do I owe this pleasure, little brother?" Damon asked as he warily observed his brother take a step towards him.

Stefan frowned as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and tossed it to his brother. He knew Damon was going to be angry when he saw the ring, but he had to tell Damon that Katherine was in town doing who knows what. Silently, he watched his brother easily catch the ring. Damon's eyes narrowed as he examined it, his hands tightened into fists.

"Where did you get this?" A low growl escaped his lips.

"Clary found it." Stefan replied cautiously.

"Clary?"

Stefan gave a quick summary of what Clary had told him, Damon had remained silent.

"Where's Clary now?" Damon demanded, his anger started to slip, but the thought of Clary being hurt made him feel…no he couldn't think about that, he knew she was fine if she had made it to Stefan.

"I told her to stay at the boarding house until we came back." Stefan replied. "We should head back now."

Damon nodded his head in agreement. Then in a flash both brothers were running back to the old boarding house. Branches scrapped at their clothing, twigs snapped underneath their feet, but neither cared as they ran. Both were lost in their own thoughts as they headed toward boarding house.

Stefan was worried about the others. He knew Katherine could hurt them in an incident, she'd be without mercy….and Elena who knows what Katherine would do to her? Stefan shook his head, and cleared his thoughts. He couldn't think about that, not now, not ever. He would make sure that Elena and the others were safe from Katherine.

Damon was more concerned about Clary than anyone else. When Stefan had told him what happened, he was surprised that Clary actually killed a vampire, but now that Katherine was back, he didn't know what to think. For the longest time he thought she was truly gone, that she would never come back to them…to him. In the distance, he could see that the lights were on as they came closer to the boarding house. Once inside they found Clary and Mrs. Flowers talking. Stefan cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're both back. I'm going to put on some tea." Mrs. Flowers said as she retreated towards the kitchen, leaving the three in the living room.

Clary stared at Damon. He and Stefan both were on edge. She could sense it. Damon looked menacing as he leaned against the far wall, away from her and Stefan. His arms folded across his chest, his head tilted towards the ground. His black leather jacket made a quiet noise as he shifted his position.

Clary then turned her attention to Stefan. He stood beside her quietly; he was lost in his thoughts. His green eyes were unfocused and appeared distant as he stared into the darkness on the other side of the window. She wondered what Stefan and Damon were thinking, they were both disturbed, and they each just had a different way of expressing it. Suddenly Damon broke through the intense atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Why now? Why would she come here?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that if she's here, then everyone is in danger." Stefan replied as he stared at his brother.

Clary watched as Damon and Stefan stared at each other, silently communicating. Clary wanted to speak, but what could she say. She really didn't understand what was going on; the only thing she did know was that the town was in terrible danger. Soon Stefan broke away from Damon and turned his attention towards her.

"Clary, it's best if you stay here for tonight. You can have either my room or Damon's." Stefan said. "You had a busy day, you need to rest." His voice was soft like he was instructing her as if she was a child, but before she could protest a wave of dizziness hit her. Her version began to blur, the room started to spin and soon darkness had taken over as she softly crashed on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that." Stefan sighed and ran his lean fingers through his hair.

"If I didn't, she would have protested and you know that," Damon replied as he carefully picked up Clary's frail body in his arms. When he stared at Clary, she looked little a small sleeping child…..so peaceful, so tender. "I know you want to make sure the others are okay," He paused for second as he looked at his little brother. "Especially, Elena…so go check on them, I'll make sure Clary is safe."

Stefan hesitated for moment but then nodded his head. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Then he vanished.

Damon rolled his eyes as he carried Clary upstairs. Gently, he laid her on his bed and pulled the covers over her small body. A small smile crept upon his face. Her long, curly red hair spread beneath her, her chest slowly raised and descended as she slowly breathed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Softly, Damon kissed her forehead then headed for a dresser across the room. Quietly, he opened the top drawer. He pulled out an old photo of Katherine. Her long dark hair, chocolate like, worn in a tight bun on the top of her head. Ringlets hung on either side of her face. Her chestnut eyes shone, like she could see right through your soul without even trying and she was wearing her new white dress that her father had commissioned especially for her. Damon ran his finger along the cold edge of the frame. He could remember it so clearly, that it seemed like just yesterday he was laying his eyes on Katherine for the first time.

_It was a warm, dry day. Dust rose as the wheels of the carriage travelled down the gravel road to an old-fashioned Florence home. Damon was on his way back home from University his father had sent him to. His father, Giuseppe, had high expectations for him. Giuseppe expected his oldest son to act the part of a proper firstborn son in a noble family. To excel in his studies and learn how to take over the family business when he was older. However, Damon wanted nothing to with the family business, he believed that his father was a pushover and was being made a fool of by his money-leeching friends, which caused a tense relationship between them. So to enrage his father, Damon wasted all of his time there gambling, hawking, and womanizing, while sending his tutors to do his work for him instead. He ignored his father's demands that he straighten up. _

_The carriage leisurely turned off the road and headed up a long driveway. Damon stared out the window to see his father standing on the front step. He wasn't surprised; he knew that later this evening when the household was quiet and still, that he would receive his one hundredth lecture from his father. Slowly the carriage came to a halt. Damon opened the door; he came face to face with his father._

"_Father." Damon spoke civilly. _

"_Damon." His father spoke in the same manner. "We will discuss your stay at the University later this evening, but for now I want you to be courteous to our guest that is staying here for a while."_

"_Guest?" Damon inquired._

"_Yes. An old friend of mine, Baron von Scwartzschild, has brought his daughter here. She is here to rest for health reasons, as the Baron has to travel for business. So please be respectful to her as she stays here to heal." His father ordered and headed inside._

_Damon rolled his eyes as he followed his father inside; his father led him to the living room and there his eyes lay on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Damon looked at her, at the delicacy of her features and the slightness of her body. She was almost as insubstantial as spun glass. Her hair, brown like chocolate was worn up, a few curls lingered against the back of her neck. Her back was turned from him as she was talking to his little brother. _

"_Katherine, I would like you to meet my eldest son, Damon." His father spoke. _

_Damon watched as Katherine stopped talking and turned around to face him, a playful smile formed as she got up and headed towards him. As she neared, he saw her chestnut-brown eyes. Her eyes sparkled as she stopped in front of him._

"_Pleasure to make your a quittance." She spoke softly._

_"The pleasure is all mine," He replied as he took her hand and kissed it. However, little did he know after their first meeting, that his life was about to change significantly and would never be the same again. _

* * *

**_Well there go, you just got snip of Damon's past, but more will come I can promise you that! I hope you guys enjoy it - also I'm posting Immortal Love right after this so go check it out - it's Alec and Mangus love story :P Now go press that button please!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

_**Author's Note: Thanks to buring .x. impossibly .x. bright for beting this fast! Also thanks to everyone who has review and rated this fav. story or story alert! Also it seems that Jace's fans have come out, it looks like the table have turned so if you want Damon to end up with Clary you got a vote :P **_

**_Disclamer: I don't own The Mortal Instrument series or The Vampire Diaries series - they belong to the wonderful authors of Cassandra Clare and L.J Smith! :P_**

* * *

It had been centuries since Damon had dreamt of Katherine, but tonight she appeared to him - haunting him.

White, Katherine had been wearing white that day. A new white grown of Venetian silk with slashed sleeves to show the fine linen chemise underneath it. She had a necklace of gold and pearls about her neck and tiny pearl drop earrings in her ears.

She had been so delighted with the new dress her father had commissioned especially for her. Damon stood in shadows - listening and watching Katherine pirouette in front of Stefan, lifting the full floor-length shirt in one small hand to show the yellow brocaded underskirt beneath….

_"You see, it is even embroidered with my initials. Papa had that done. Mein lieber Papa…"Katherine's voice trailed off, and she stopped twirling, one hand slowly settling to her side. "But what is wrong Stefan? You are not smiling?"_

_Stefan's fingers closed convulsively around the cool engraved metal, "Katherine, how can I smile, how can I be happy when…"_

_"When?"_

_"When I see how you look at Damon, before he came home, you and I were together every day. My father and yours were pleased, and spoke of marriage plans. But now the days grow shorter, summer is almost gone-and you spend as much time with Damon as you do with me. The only reason Father allows him to stay here is that you asked it. But why did you ask it, Katherine? I thought you cared for me?" Stefan's voice filled with pain and frustration._

_"I do care for you, Stefan. Oh, you know I do!" Her voice filled with dismay._

_"Then why intercede for Damon with my father? If not for you, he'd have thrown Damon out into the street…"_

_"Which I'm sure would have pleased you, little brother." Damon's voice was smooth and arrogant as he finally stepped out of the shadows and entered the room. He had heard enough from his little brother. _

_"Oh, no, that's not true," said Katherine. "Stefan would never wish to see you hurt."_

_Damon's lip quirked and he threw Stefan a wry glance as he moved to Katherine's side. "Perhaps not," he said to her, his voice softening slightly. "But my brother is right about one thing at least. The days grow shorter, and soon your father will be leaving Florence. And he will take you with him -unless you have a reason to stay."_

_Unless you have a husband to stay with. The words were unspoken, but they all heard them. The baron was too fond of his daughter to force her to marry against her will. In the end, it would have to be Katherine's decision, Katherine's choice._

_Now that the subject was broached, Stefan could not keep silent. "Katherine knows she must leave her father sometime soon-'' but Damon decided to interrupt._

_"Ah, yes, before the old man grows suspicious," Damon said causally, " Even the most doting of fathers must start to wonder when his daughter comes forth only at night."_

_Damon could sense Stefan was angry and hurt. He thought Katherine had only told him her secret, but his little brother was wrong. Katherine had also told him of her secret._

_"Why did you tell him, Katherine? Why? What can you see in him; a man who cares for nothing but his own pleasure? How can he make you happy when he thinks only of himself?"_

_"And how can this boy make you happy when he knows nothing of the world?" Damon interposed his voice sharp with contempt, "How will he protect you when he has never faced reality? He has spent his life among books and paints; let him stay there." _

_Katherine was shaking her head in distress, her chestnut brown eyes misted with tears._

_"Neither of you understand," she said. "You are thinking that I can marry and settle here like any other lady of Florence. But I cannot be like other ladies. How can I keep a household of servants who will watch my every move? How can I live in one place where the people will see that the years do not touch me? There will never be a normal life for me."_

_She drew a deep breath and looked at them each in turn. "Who chooses to be my husband must give up the life of sunlight," she whispered. "He must choose to live under the moon and in the hours of darkness."_

_"Then you must choose someone who is not afraid of shadows," Damon said, his voice filled with intensity. "Katherine, look at my brother; will he be able to renounce the sunlight? He is too attached to ordinary things: his friends, his family; his duty to Florence. The darkness would destroy him."_

_"Liar!" cried Stefan. "I am as strong as you are, brother, and I fear nothing in the shadows or the sunlight either. And I love Katherine more than friends or family-''_

_"Or your duty? Do you love her enough to give that up as well?"_

_"Yes," Stefan said defiantly. "Enough to give up everything."_

_Damon gave one of his sudden, disturbing smiles. Then he turned back to Katherine. "It would seem," he said, "that the choice is yours alone. You have two suitors for your hand; will you take one of us or neither?"_

_Katherine slowly bowed her brown locks. Then she lifted wet brown eyes to both of them._

_"Give me until Sunday to think. And in the meantime, do not press me with questions."_

_Stefan nodded reluctantly, but Damon asked, "And on Sunday?"_

_"Sunday evening at twilight I will make my choice."_

Damon eyes fluttered open; he drew in a deep breath. His lean fingers ran through his messy hair. He shifted his position on the floor, where he had slept for the night, for his bed was being occupied by a young maiden with fiery red hair. Damon grunted as he stretched. He decided to take a shower. Quietly he grabbed his clothing and locked the bathroom door.

The warm water tingled against his cold skin, but that was nothing new. It would also be that way when something warm would make contact with his skin. For he was dead, life had no meaning for him anymore as he embraced the darkness that surrounded him.

His thoughts lingered as that old memory replayed in his mind. Why now? Why was he thinking about Katherine suddenly? Had her unexpected reappearance started to awaken things in himself, which he had forgotten? For the longest time he believed she was really gone, so if she was back, then why did she pretend to commit suicide? Why did she let them both believe a lie? Back then, he was willing to leave everything for her and for her alone. She had captured his heart like no other woman had before.

A low snarl escaped from his lips out of frustration, for nothing was making sense. Damon shut off the water and changed into his usual dress: black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Silently, he opened the door to see Clary yawning as she was sprawled over his bed.

"Have a good sleep princess?" Damon asked as he leaned against the doorframe - studying her. Clary's red curly locks hung over shoulders to one side, her right hand held the comforter close to her body, and her emerald green eyes were locked on his.

"Yes." She whispered and quickly turned away from him. A playful grin formed across his face once he saw Clary blushing slightly. "You know, you didn't have to make me fall unconscious last night." She added quickly.

"Clary, we both know that you would have protested if I didn't." Damon replied as he slowly made his way towards her. "And plus you were tried, it was easy to see that... I'm surprised that you killed a vampire though." He grinned.

Clary whipped her head around and a "humph" sound escaped her lips as she glared at Damon. "That's right I did kill a vampire!" She shot back, but her voice softened as she added. "Thanks to Stefan of course. He helped train me."

A silent, yet, irritated growl escaped from his lips. Of course, his goody – goody little brother would help her out, if she asked. He never says no to no one, especially Elena, she usually got what she wanted. If Clary had asked him to help her train, he would have had said yes. All of the sudden, a gentle hand touched his forearm. Damon had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't realized that Clary was standing beside him now. Her light touch had snapped him back to reality. Her emerald eyes were staring up at him, sorrow filling them.

"Damon, please don't get angry with your brother. He was just trying to help me defend myself." Clary pleaded, hoping that Damon wouldn't blame his brother for his actions to help her.

"I could have helped you train, if you asked me to. I would have said yes." Damon argued.

Clary sighed, "But that was before I knew what you felt for me, before you told me that I had captured your heart." She spoke tenderly. "Before that, you acted so cold that it hurt to be around you. You cared for no one, but yourself." Her voice slightly started to rise. "How would I know that you would've said yes?"

Damon frowned and looked away. Clary was right. Back then, all he cared for was himself. He didn't care for anyone, he didn't care who he hurt, and he always got his way. Power and lust had ruled him for so long that nothing mattered anymore. Then, she came along…..Clary. She had slowly started to change him; his frozen caged heart was slowly melting away. His dead heart started to beat again, as her presence broke down the walls that he had built around it over the years. A gentle finger made contact with his cheek; slowly he turned to face her.

"Damon, please talk to me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Clary, I don't understand anymore." His smooth, confident voice had disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how you changed me? I haven't felt this way since….." His voiced started to trail off.

"You haven't felt this way since...?" Clary tried to encourage him to continue.

"Since, I met Katherine." He replied as he pulled away from Clary's warm touch. He didn't understand why everything had to lead back to her… to Katherine.

"Damon," Clary's voice was filled with concern.

"I think….I should get you back to your place. I'm sure you want to take a shower and change into some fresh, clean clothes." Damon replied. He didn't want to talk anymore. For when he did, it just brought back painful memories, feelings.

"Alright." Clary quietly agreed. She knew Damon was shutting down, he was distancing himself and when he did that, there was no way he would open up again. She didn't want to press him either, because it would just make him angrier and more upset.

Twenty minutes later, Damon dropped her off at her apartment. He told Clary that he would be around, so if she needed anything, just to call. However, once Damon left and Clary opened her apartment door, she froze. The only thing that started working was her lips as she whispered the word 'Jace.'

* * *

**_Now you just got another glimpse of Damon's mind :P Now it's time for Jace and Clary to have a moment in the next chapter - but it's not going to be excatly how you think it might turn out. Sorry that's all I'm going to say :P Just please don't kill me afterwards cause I might have mob - not sure though :/ _**

**_Now please go press that button! Thank-you :P_**

**_P.S: Those who haven't heard yet the lovely Ms. Cassandra Clare is writing two more books after The City of Fallen Angels - they are called The City of Lost Souls and The City of Heavenly Fire. I must say she is going to be a busy women for the next few years, she still has to write Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess on top of that!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Appearances

_**Author's Note: Alright here's chapter 9, just a warning please no killing the author after this - if so you may never how this story will end! Also at the moment Jace is winning 9 - 6, so if you want Damon to be with Clary you better start voting every single day - just saying! Anyways please enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series or the Vampire Diaries series!**_

* * *

Clary's muscles froze; it was as if her body turned off automatically. Her legs were frozen in place, too stiff to move. She felt the coldness of the metal from the door knob in her hand, for it hadn't left the door. The only thing that seemed to work was the muscle in her mouth as she whispered 'Jace.'

He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his head bent down so that his bangs fell into his eyes. His hands were laced together in his lap, like he was deep in thought about something, but when Clary said his name, he looked up. His amber eyes locked with hers. Her breathing became rapid, her heart was beating five times faster than normal and her pulse had quickened. Her thoughts flood with questions. It wasn't like she wasn't glad to see him, but still...it felt weird after all these months of not seeing him, being near him. She had thought somewhere in her mind that she was moving on and then suddenly he was here in her town, in her apartment, in her bedroom right now. Her old feelings for him were resurfacing. Suddenly, Jace interrupted her thoughts

"Clary, what's going on? Why did you make us come back to town?" Jace questioned. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He wanted answers because nothing was making sense and Clary seemed to be the only one who could answer them. Questions including this one, the one that had been haunting his thoughts since he first found out that Clary might have moved on. "And...are you and that 'Damon guy' dating?" He didn't care if he was being too forward, he needed to know. Because if they weren't then he would still have a chance to win her back.

Clary was taken aback by the last question. Okay, she understood why Jace would ask the first couple, but the last one….it had taken her by surprise. His eyes…there was something hiding behind them – sadness, maybe anger, or maybe even jealousy, she couldn't be sure. But he was patiently waiting for her to answer.

"If you really want to know what's going on – a vampire is in town...a powerful and dangerous one at that." Clary replied calmly, slowly she felt her legs begin to move as she finally entered her room. Her hand finally shut the door and let go of the knob.

"And the last one?" Jace asked as he got off the bed and took a step towards her.

"We…." Clary hesitated. To be honest she wasn't really sure what kind of relationship she had with Damon. It wasn't friendship, she was pretty sure they had passed that part, but they weren't dating either. All she did know was that they both had strong feelings for each other.

"We what?" Jace demanded; his hands tightened into fists by his sides. This feeling of anger….of intense jealousy was driving him mad. If she said yes, then his whole world would come crashing down all over again. Just in the last month, he'd slowly grasped the reality of his life. He had learned so much from his past, but there had been so many lies. Too much had happened, but when Clary re-entered his life none of that mattered anymore. Except now, there could be another taking her away from him.

"We're not dating," Clary confirmed. "But, we do have feelings for each other."

It had felt like time had gone still, his world hadn't completely crashed, but it felt like it would. Good news, they weren't dating, on the other hand, she just told him that she had feelings for that guy. Jace was sure his knuckles were going white as his nails dug into his palms.

"Jace, stop that!" Clary cried as she rushed to his side and carefully unclenched his hands. They were so white, so pale. "I'm sorry Jace, I never wanted to hurt you….ever."

His heart was breaking as he saw the sadness in Clary's eyes. Her emerald green eyes that used to sparkle, were now dull and lifeless as she stared up at him. It was like his body had a mind of its own as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He lowered his head and rested his lips in the crook of her neck.

"No Clary, I'm sorry. I should have known you would have moved on." He whispered as he lightly kissed the base of her neck. Her skin was warm against his lips, his self-control was gone once Clary had entered the room and now all he wanted to do was to hold her close, and never let her go. She was his air that he needed to breathe; she was his flame that kept him going through the darkest hours. Even through everything that he went through at the Institute, at Idris, his only thoughts that kept him going were about Clary. She was his angel and that would never change.

"Please forgive me." Jace whispered as his lips slowly made their way up Clary's neck. He could hear Clary give a silent gasp, and her legs were starting to shake a little.

"Forgive you for what?" Her voice had become ragged as she felt Jace's lips touching her skin. His warm touch caused her to shiver in excitement. It had been far too long since he held her close like this, or kissed her. She wanted more; she didn't want him to ever stop.

"For not fighting for you when I had the chance." His warm breath was making Clary's mind numb, all her thoughts were slowly dissolving away. The only thing she wanted more than anything was Jace – and here he was – holding her, kissing her. Somewhere in her daze, she felt Jace lift her up and carefully lay her on the bed. His shadow hovered over her, his warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, but like all good things, it has to end. All of the sudden, Jace stopped moving, his palms were planted on each side of her.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft, yet, concerned. Her hand lightly brushed away some of his bangs that had fallen into his eyes. Then his body started to tremble, his once amber eyes that sparkled were now dilated, like he was in a trance – no not a trance, more like – compulsion. A vampire had gotten to him without him even knowing, but how was that possible?

"Jace!" She cried, hoping that would work, but it didn't, he was still hovering over her. She struggled to get free, but his strength held her down. Slowly he took something white out his back pocket – a cloth. Clary's eyes widened, she thrashed under him, doing everything in her power to get free, but it still was no use.

"Jace!" She screamed as he held the white cloth to her mouth. She mumbled a few words until the darkness took over. Her eyes lids felt heavy, her mind drifting as the world around her fell away, leaving her in the dark…lost and alone.

* * *

Damon and Stefan both decided to split up as they tried to trace Katherine's scent. Damon headed south –west of the town towards the cemetery while Stefan took the north-east towards the school and the old boarding house.

Damon transformed into his crow form and flew into the sky hoping to find something, but the town was busy, for the day was just getting started for them. The sun had rose high in the sky, making the townspeople move here and there quickly. As he flew over the graveyard, some reflection of light caught his eye. Slowly and cautiously, he landed on the ground and transformed back into his human form.

A ring had caught his attention, and only one person he knew wore that kind of ring. The first time they met, Katherine had worn same ring.

"My you haven't changed one bit, Mr. Salvatore." A quiet giggle sounded and seemed to surround him. Before he could say a word in response, a figure wearing white stepped from the shadows. There she should, as beautiful as ever. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded to one side, and her chestnut eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Playfully she twirled around in her white dress, and then she took a step forward, still giggling.

There was no astonishment in his face. His eyes wearily narrowed and stared at her for a minute or so, then he smiled, a faint and painful smile, but recognizable.

"Our sweet little white kitten has returned," he whispered. "I should have known."

"You didn't know, though, did you?" Katherine giggled as she took delicate steps towards him.

"Why have you returned? You were supposed to be dead."

"I returned because I need to retrieve a few things, but things went wrong….very wrong." She sighed and took another step towards Damon. Lightly, her hand traced the outline of Damon's high cheekbone.

Damon didn't move, it was as if his body, his muscles, shut completely down. Katherine was supposed to be dead, so how was she here now?

"You know you shouldn't have fallen for her? It wasn't the plan. Neither of you should have fallen for her." Katherine whispered as her hand travelled down his bicep then to his forearm.

"Who shouldn't we have fallen for Katherine?" Damon asked.

"That girl – Elena." Katherine replied as she took a step back, her expression darkened. "Then you fall for that red headed girl! How could you Damon? I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but you were supposed to be dead. How was I supposed to know that you would come back?" Damon argued trying to remain in control. If he did something stupid, things could end very badly, Katherine had changed – she was not the same girl that he used to know and love.

"Well I guess you wouldn't have," Katherine sighed, her expression childlike. Then like a flick of a switch, her voice became dangerous. "So I guess innocent blood must be sacrificed from each of you for punishment."

"Katherine, what are you talking about? You and I both know vampire blood isn't innocent." Damon replied.

Katherine laughed, "I didn't say your blood. I just said innocent blood."

"Katherine-''

"No more questions." She smiled mischievously, and then she leapt.

Damon growled as he hit the back of a headstone, Katherine's strength held him down. Her cold hands had pinned his shoulders to the ground. Her chestnut eyes sparkled with laughter, her smile menacing.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon asked.

"Because you can't rescue her yet." She teased.

"Who?" A slight snarl escaped from his lips. Why was Katherine playing games with him? He wasn't getting any answers, just only more unanswered questions. Katherine started to giggle as she leaned close to his ear.

"The red headed one." She whispered, and then her fangs pierced his skin.

Damon growled as Katherine's fangs sunk into his skin, he felt his blood leaving his body, his body felt weak. After a minute or so Katherine retracted her fangs from his neck. His blood dripping from her mouth and yet she was still smiling down at him.

"Why?" He voice was weak and ragged.

"Innocent blood must be sacrificed as punishment." She replied as she lightly kissed his forehead and before Damon could say another word, Katherine had vanished.

* * *

_**Looks like Katherine is really back, but the question is what is she up to? You guys know what to do :P Please go hit that review button!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Now What Do We Do?

**_Author's Note: Alright thank you for not giving me any death threats :) And also for the poll: Who do you want Clary to end up with? Is a tie between Damon and Jace! It's neck to neck now - so keep voting. Now here's chapter 10, please enjoy :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I do now own the Mortal Instrument series or the Vampire Diaries series!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Damon raced along the edge of the hidden path behind the graveyard. He had been lucky that a black squirrel had crossed his path after Katherine's attack. Normally, he wouldn't drink from animals, but under the circumstances it was the only thing he could get at the moment. The sounds of loose twigs snapped as he dashed along the riverside towards Clary's apartment.

Nothing was making sense, Katherine's words replayed over in his mind. "_I returned because I needed to retrieve a few things, but things went wrong….very wrong." "You know you shouldn't have fallen for her? It wasn't the plan. Neither of you should have fallen for her." "Then you fall for that red-headed girl! How could you Damon? I thought you loved me?" "Innocent blood must be sacrificed as punishment." _

Damon gave a low snarl out of frustration; he wanted to know exactly what kind of game Katherine was playing. Years ago, he did love Katherine, and he could remember how happy he felt when she came to that night - the night before the day she had named, the day when she would announce her choice. And she came to him. She was wearing a fine linen shift when she came to him.

_A white hand parted the curtains around his bed, and Damon woke from his sleep, sitting up in alarm. When he saw her, chocolate brown hair gleaming around her shoulders, chestnut eyes lost in the shadows, he was struck silent with amazement. As he was about to speak, Katherine put two cool fingers over his lips._

_ "Hush," she whispered, and the bed sank under new weight as she got on._

_ His face flamed, his heart was thundering with excitement. He knew she had picked the right brother, made the right choice. As she slipped under the sheets, drawing so close to him that he could feel the cool freshness of night air in her thin shift, he managed to speak. _

_ "Katherine," he whispered as he turned to face her, with her beauty that seemed to come from heaven._ _She was the only girl he love, more than himself, more than his own soul._

_ "Hush," she whispered again. "Lay back, my love."_

_ My love. The words sang through him as he lay back on the pillow, tilting his chin back so that his throat was exposed. He felt the soft brush of her hair on his chest, and tried to calm his breathing. He felt her breath on his throat, then her lips, and finally…her teeth._

_ There was a stinging pain, but he held himself still and made no sound, thinking only of Katherine, of how he wished to give everything to her. And almost at once the pain eased, and he felt the blood being drawn from his body. It was not terrible; it was a feeling of giving, of nurturing._

_ Then it was as if their minds were merging, becoming one. He could feel Katherine's joy in drinking from him, her delight in taking the warm blood that gave her life, and he knew she could feel his delight in giving. Then reality was receding, the boundaries between dreams and waking becoming blurred. He could not think clearly; he could not think at all. He could only feel, and his feelings were spiralling up and up, carrying him higher and higher, breaking his last ties to earth._

_ Sometime later, without knowing how he had gotten there, he found himself in her arms. She was cradling him like a mother holding an infant child, guiding his mouth to rest on the bare flesh just above the low neck of her night shift. There was a tiny wound there, a cut showing dark against the pale skin. He felt no fear or hesitation when she stroked his hair encouragingly, he began to suck…to drink. _

That blissful memory now eased from his mind as he neared Clary's apartment. That previous memory of joy and pleasure was filled with pain and sorrow because _his_ Katherine, the one he once knew was gone. She wasn't the same as she once was; her personality flickered like a switch, hot to cold, playful to dangerous.

"Clary!" He called out in the darkness of her apartment, searching for a switch near the doorway. His hand felt it, and flicked it on.

He searched the kitchen first, but found nothing. Then he headed towards the living room – cushions were thrown across the room, the coffee table lay on its side and on the hardwood floor laid a couple of her paintings. Once again, he called Clary's name, but again, he received no reply. Finally, he headed towards her room; it was a mess, a disaster. Clothes scattered all over the floor. Her dresser drawers open, her bed, usually neatly made - wrinkled.

At first, he thought a struggle had taken place, but then he realized that wasn't the case at all, instead someone was searching – looking for something. Clary's scent still filled the room, there was no doubt in his mind that she had been taken, but where she had been taken to was the real question. Then her words – Katherine's words, repeated in his mind._ "So, I guess innocent blood must be sacrificed from each of you for punishment." _

_Each – of – you_…Elena! Elena was next, if she wasn't already in Katherine's clutches. Some things were finally making sense; Katherine had found out that Clary and Elena had become something more to him and Stefan. Now, they were both in danger because of them. Damon whipped out his cell phone and dialled Stefan's number.

"Stefan, where's Elena?" Damon demanded once Stefan had picked up on the second ring.

"At home, why?" Stefan's voice was filled with confusion.

"She's in danger. Get her back to the boarding house now." Damon commanded and snapped the phone shut before Stefan could respond.

Like the speed of light, Damon ran out of the apartment, heading back to the boarding house. Damon tried to place the missing pieces together, but so far, all he knew was that Katherine had kidnapped Clary and was going to try to take Elena next. _Innocent blood must be sacrificed,_ Damon growled at those words. He had to find Clary before it was too late.

* * *

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked once she stepped inside the boarding house. She had already asked Stefan what was going, but even he didn't know.

"It's Clary, she's been kidnapped." Damon replied, his tone cold as ice.

"Wait? What? What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Stefan demanded.

Damon gave a quick summary about what had taken place between him and Katherine. Damon noticed that once he said Katherine's name the colour in Stefan's face slowly drained, becoming paler then he already was and his arm, which was around Elena's waist, tightened. By the look on his brother's face, all he could see was hatred by the time he finished the story.

"So Katherine kidnapped Clary to get back at you?" Elena asked for reassurance that she heard the story correctly.

Damon gave a low growl, "There was another scent in her room. I smelled it once before."

"You mean Jace." Stefan replied staring at his older brother, Damon gave a quick nod.

"No way! He would never do that!" Elena exclaimed as she stared at both brothers. In shock that they could even, impossibly consider such a thought.

"How would you know what he's capable of?" Damon snarled. He watched in horror as Elena's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open at his reaction. Quickly, she closed her mouth and took a step in his direction.

"You want to know, how I know he would never do such a thing?" Elena's voice was sharp as a whip cutting through the thick tension surrounding all them. "I may have only met him once, but it was obvious and easy to see that he loved her. His eyes filled with sorrow and regret as he watched Clary go after you. The glass that he held in hands cracked when he saw her leave through the front door of the bar, and every time Clary's name was mentioned, his eyes lit right up." Her voice was growing more confident with every word she spoke, "I'm not sure what happened in their past, but I know right now he's in love with her and would never hurt her, that much I do know." She stared at Damon with cold eyes.

"Then who kidnapped Clary, if you don't believe it was this 'Jace' guy?" Damon replied.

Elena bit her lip, thinking. She knew Jace was never capable of harming Clary, but the evidence wasn't looking too good and Damon's staring wasn't helping either.

"See, it had to be him." Damon replied crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh you're just jealous, that's why you're blaming him." Elena snapped.

Damon was about to speak, but Stefan cut him off. Damon responded by giving an annoyed look to his younger brother.

"I think you're both right," Stefan spoke gently as he stared between Elena and Damon; both were giving him confused expressions. Stefan turned slightly towards Elena as he continued, "I agree that Jace would never harm Clary on purpose. There was definitely something going on between them when we saw them together at the bar." Then he turned towards Damon, "But I agree that he had to have kidnapped her, if his scent was the only one in the room, except for Clary's."

"So what are you saying little brother? You believe that he would never harm her, yet, you believe he also kidnapped her, so what are you implying?" Damon spoke bluntly.

Stefan sighed, "I believe he was forced to kidnap her against his will."

Suddenly Stefan watched Damon's eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly in recognition at what he was trying to say.

"Katherine." Damon said softly.

"Exactly, we have no idea how long she's been in town. She could have been here for weeks for all we know. To make matters worse, she's probably been spying on us since she got here." Stefan explained.

"So, you think somehow she got Jace to kidnap Clary?" Elena asked.

"Yes, if Jace was by himself, even for a few minutes, she could have easily taken over his mind. It's been centuries since we last saw Katherine, she's possibly quite strong."

"Oh, this is not good," Elena replied with a worried voice. "What are we going to do?"

"We need all the help we can get if want to rescue Clary." Stefan replied. "Elena, you better call Meredith, Bonnie and Matt, we'll probably need their help." Stefan then turned towards Damon, "We'll need Jace's siblings for help as well."

Damon didn't like it when his little brother gave orders, but if it would help save Clary, then he'll do whatever it takes. "Alright, I can track them down. You want them here?"

"Yes, we'll need everyone here." Stefan replied as he stared at his brother. Damon nodded his head, and then vanished in the blink of an eye. Stefan slowly turned to Elena, who just shut her phone.

"I just called Meredith. She said they'll be here in twenty minutes." Elena spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"Everything's going to be alright, we'll get Clary back and I promise you, Katherine will never touch you, ever." He whispered into her hair, and lightly kissed it. He knew whatever Katherine was up to, it wasn't good. They had to stop her before more innocent lives were harmed because of her, no matter what the cost was….they had to stop her.

* * *

_**Well there you go, it looks like everyone has to come together to save Clary and Jace, but the question is how is Clary and Jace holding up though? Find out in the next chapter! Now you guys know what to do - please go hit that button XP**_


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

_**Author's Note: Okay guys here's chapter 11, also it's like on going battle between Jace and Damon - but this time Damon has the lead, so keep voting. Also a huge shout out to burning .x. impossibly .x. bright for beting this. Now let's see how Clary and Jace are holding up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument series or The Vampire Diaries series!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Clary gave a silent groan as she started to stir, her head was pounding, and her muscles were stiff and sore. Her mind was a heavy fog, she couldn't remember anything. Her green eyes slowly opened to a dark room before her. She tried to move her hand, but it didn't move - it couldn't. She tried her other hand, same result.

That's when she felt a hard, prickly feeling around her wrists. She took a glance behind her shoulder to see that her wrists had been tied together by a red cord. She quickly took a glance at her feet, and just like her wrists, her feet had been bound together as well.

Clary scanned the dark room, only a little bit of moonlight shone through the closed window on the far wall. She could see that the room was quite small, a wooden desk was in the middle and surrounded by a few chairs. In the far corner and along the edge of the wall, was a bunch of cardboard boxes. On their sides were a few words, but there wasn't enough light to see what they said. The floor was so cold that it sank through her jeans. She lightly touched it – cement.

Clary sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. The fog in her mind was slowly lifting. Small events replayed in her mind – finding the ring in the woods – talking to Damon and Stefan – waking up to see Damon leaning against the bathroom doorframe, smiling at her – then Damon leaving her and seeing Jace in her room.

Her eyes shot open, now everything was coming back like a rushing river. Jace had been sitting at the edge of her bed - waiting for her. They talked about a powerful and dangerous vampire who had come into town and then he asked her about Damon. She confessed that they weren't dating, but she did have certain feelings for him. She could remember clearly how heartbroken he looked after she said those words. His bright amber eyes, that shined in the darkest of nights – dimmed, filled with sorrow and pain. His hands clenched so tight that his fingernails caused his skin to break and bleed. She had to rush to his side and stop him from hurting himself….and then he kissed her.

The memory of his kiss lingered on her lips; his kiss was still fresh in her mind - full of passion and lust, sweet, yet forceful. The warmth of his touch sending shivers of excitement down her spine. He held her so close, like he never wanted to let her go, like she was the only one that he would ever want. The moment was so wonderful that she had forgotten that the outside world even existed – it was just her and Jace and nothing else mattered, but then, like all good things, it had to end.

His amber eyes were dilated as he hovered over her. Her own screams echoed in her mind as she tried to wake Jace from the compulsion that he was in, but her efforts were futile as he placed a white cloth over her mouth and then the darkness engulfed her.

Suddenly, a quiet groan came from the other side of the room. Clary's heart quickened, she wasn't the only one in the room. Her eyes squinted in the dark to see what or who was with her. Her pulse raced when the moonlight caught a sliver of golden hair. _Jace,_ she thought.

"Jace." She whispered into the quiet of the darkness.

"Clary." His voice was groggy, like he had just woken up from a deep slumber.

"Yes, Jace it's me." She replied hoping that he was alright.

After a couple of minutes, Jace lifted his head – his amber eyes staring at her with confusion.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know," She replied sadly. "Do you remember anything?"

Jace was quiet for a few minutes; his eyes left hers and stared up at the ceiling, like he was studying it. "I remember dropping you off at Salvatore's place and then Izzy, Alec and I drove back to the motel that we're staying at…" He paused for a second, and then continued. "Then in the evening I took a walk to get some fresh air and think about some things."

"What kind of things?" Clary asked curiously.

Jace turned away from the ceiling and stared into her eyes as he answered, "You...us...about your date."

"My date?"

"Yes, your date. I was worried that guy 'Damon' might hurt you or that maybe you were actually over me...that you moved onto some else." He spoke softly, "Have you moved on Clary?"

A lump formed inside her chest as she stared into his eyes. "Jace, I never wanted to hurt you – ever, but I didn't know what the future would hold when I left, I thought we were siblings ...but I had to try and move on." She replied and tore her eyes away from his – for it hurt too much to see the jealousy in his eyes.

Soon silence had taken over the room; both were lost in their own little world, their own thoughts. But, finally Clary spoke.

"What else do you remember?"

Jace sighed, "I remember walking for a while, when suddenly I ran into a young girl and to be honest, I had never seen a girl like her before, she was walking down the road wearing a pure white dress in the middle of the evening. She stopped to ask me for directions, and I tried to tell her that I was only visiting and didn't really know this town… then after that my mind goes blank. But I do remember waiting for you - to ask you about what was going on and….." His voice trailed off.

Clary saw Jace's eyes widen, his face – tormented. Clary realized that Jace had remembered the rest now – the struggle that had happened in her apartment.

"Clary, I never meant to hurt you!" Jace exclaimed his eyes full of regret. "I have no idea what I was doing…it was like I was being controlled…like I was some puppet – Clary I'm so sorry that I got us into this mess." Jace tilted his head around the room.

"Jace, it's not your fault. I don't blame you at all." Clary replied in a calm voice. "I blame the vampire who used you."

"It had to be that girl." His voice filled with anger. "But, I don't understand why she wants us though?"

"I do." A voice giggled in the darkness, and then the figure stepped into the moonlight.

Clary gasped. No, it couldn't be – but she's….Clary's thoughts were filled with confusion as she stared at Elena's doppelganger.

"Katherine…." Clary whispered in disbelief.

Katherine smiled as she took a couple of steps towards her and bent down in front of her. Clary felt Katherine's cool touch, as Katherine's finger slowly touched her cheek and down towards her jaw.

"My, you are a pretty little thing." Katherine smiled, her fangs showing just a little. "I can see why Damon would be interested in you."

"Stop touching her!" Jace yelled, but Katherine was too interested in Clary to care about him.

"Why did you use Jace? What do you want with us?" Clary demanded.

"I used the boy to get to you." Katherine replied sweetly. "And to be honest, I have nothing against the boy, but I couldn't let him go. He could lead Damon here, so….he can be a snack for later on." Katherine laughed at the girl's horrified expression. "The only one I really wanted was…. you." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…you stole _my_ Damon away from me, so innocent blood must be sacrificed as punishment."

With that said, everything happened so fast Clary couldn't scream, but instead felt a surge of pain as Katherine's fangs pierced her flesh. Clary could hear Jace yelling for Katherine to stop, but soon his voice faded as the darkness began to drag her into its cold dark depths. She struggled not to go there again, but the darkness was too strong and overpowering. Everything around her faded as she felt Katherine retract her fangs and laugh as the darkness took over her.

* * *

"Alright, do we have any clues as to where Katherine would take Clary and Jace?" Meredith asked as she stared at the group.

Isabelle, Alec and Elena were sitting on the couch with Stefan was standing beside Elena. Bonnie was sitting in the chair, with Matt on the armrest, while Meredith and Damon had decided to stand. She stood near the group, while Damon stood near the far wall, away from everyone as usual.

"No, by the time I got there the scent was too weak." Damon growled out of frustration.

"How about in an abandoned building? Are there any around?" Isabelle asked.

"There are at least six." Matt replied.

"We shouldn't go by ourselves; we should pair up." Stefan spoke. "The problem is, that there are six buildings and when we pair up there's only four pairs. That leaves two buildings left unchecked that we'd have to search afterwards, but by then it could be too late."

"There has to be a way to narrow down the search?" Elena replied. Suddenly she stared at Bonnie and that's when it hit her – but it could be dangerous, and she didn't want Bonnie to get hurt.

Bonnie felt Elena's eyes on her, she had a feeling she knew what Elena was thinking. Bonnie gave a quiet sigh. "Somebody get me a candle."

Everyone gave her a startled look, even Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you up to?" Matt asked.

"I might be able to find them, if I'm in a trance." Bonnie explained.

"But Bonnie, you could open yourself to anything?" Meredith exclaimed.

"I know, I know…but if it helps us find Clary and Jace then I'm going to do it." Bonnie replied stubbornly. For some reason, her and Clary didn't get along very well….it was probably because of her jealousy issues. Once she saw that Damon found Clary interesting something inside of her snapped…but at the moment, she didn't even wish Clary to go through with what Katherine had planned for her.

Bonnie watched as Stefan disappeared and then reappeared before she could even blink. Slowly and carefully, Bonnie lit the candle. A quiet hush fell over the group as Bonnie took a deep calming breath and gazed into the flame, letting her mind open.

This time it was different, she could see where she was. Normally, she would let the spirit take over her body, but this time she was in a dark room. She could sense Clary's presence somewhere in the room. Slowly she took in every possible detail that could lead to Clary and Jace's location. She noticed that the moonlight was shining from a small window on the other side. She walked towards it and stared out. Her eyes lit up, she knew exactly where Clary and Jace were being held.

Suddenly, she heard a quiet groan; she whipped around to see a boy with golden hair, and torn clothes lying on the hard floor. Blood had stained his clothes. Bonnie's heart pounded inside her chest as she saw a small, delicate girl lying on the floor as well. Bonnie took a couple of steps towards her to get a closer her look. _No_! She thought in horror at the scene in front of her. It was Clary, her wrists and feet had been bound and there was a wound on the side of her neck – with blood slowly oozing from her neck. A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek and then like a rush of a cool breeze she was gone from the room and was back to the others. She was sure that fear and panic was written on her face as she stared at everyone.

She took in a deep breath, "I know where they are, but we have to hurry 'cause if we don't...they will die."

* * *

_**Well looks like Katherine is holding a grudge, and the questions will the group find Clary and Jace before it's too late? Or Jace and Clary escape on their own? hmmmm...can't tell you yet, I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out :P You guys know what to do - go hit that button!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

_**Author's Note: Okay here's chapter 12, sorry I took so long to update, been busy now that school has started again. Also looks like Damon is in lead, but Jace is close so keep voting! If you don't where to vote head over to my profile and click on the poll to vote. Thanks to buring .x. impossibly .x. bright for beting this chapter! So the question is how is Clary and Jace holding up?**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries series :(_**

* * *

A soft grunt escaped from Jace's mouth as he began to stir and with every move he made, his muscles ached. His head pounded with every slow movement he made as he slowly sat up. His breathing had become shallow. He leaned his head against the wall, the coldness touching his exposed skin.

Flashbacks of Katherine flooded his mind. After she had her fill with Clary, she had turned her attention to him, her vicious smile - her dark brown eyes taking him in. Then she attacked, her fangs piercing and tearing his skin. He could feel his blood leaving his body as Katherine's fangs sank deeper and deeper. His clothes were torn by the end, and his vision started to darken until all light vanished from his sight.

Jace sighed as he carefully shifted his left knee towards him. Rope burn stung his wrists; he struggled to loosen the rope as he readjusted his left ankle towards his hand. Slowly, his fingers reached underneath his pant leg – searching. His hand felt for a small, cold, metal dagger that he kept hidden. A triumphant smirk formed across his face as he felt the dagger. Little by little, he slowly started to cut the ropes, he was glad that Katherine had not noticed his dagger while she had been feeding on him. Every once in a while, he would stop and pause to hear for any movement and when the coast was clear, he would start cutting again.

Finally, he stopped cutting and twisted his wrists in the opposite direction - snapping the rope. Quickly, he cut through the ropes that were around his ankles. Shaking off the loose ropes, he went to the door, and just as he thought it would be, it was locked. He highly doubted that Katherine would leave the door unlocked. Suddenly he heard a low moan across the room; quickly he rushed to Clary's side.

"Clary!" Jace knelt by her side. He checked her pulse, her heartbeat.

"Jace, '' her voice was a bare whisper.

"Yes, Clary I'm here." He replied as he gently stroked her hair, "are you alright?"

"I'm sore, very sore." Clary groaned as she slowly tried to move – suddenly a pain shot through the upper part of her spine and shoulder. She gasped.

"Clary!"

"I'm alright, really," Clary replied trying to reassure Jace. "Let's just get out of here."

Jace studied her for a moment, he knew she was in pain – Katherine had done a number on her. Her soft, smooth skin had tears and blood was flowing down along her arms, her legs, and her chest and even running down her sides. Nonetheless, he nodded and started to cut her ropes away.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Clary asked once Jace had finish cutting the rope away from her wrists and ankles.

Jace took a glance around the room and then grinned, "The window, but first….."His voice trailed off as he got up and headed towards boxes. With every step he took he felt a new wave of pain, but he couldn't stop, they needed to escape and quickly. Slowly, he took one box and set it in front of the door, and then he took another and another until most of the boxes were stacked in front of the door. After that, he quietly slid the table against the boxes and stacked the chairs against the table.

He turned around to see puzzlement written on Clary's face, but he couldn't explain what he was doing – not yet. He would explain once they were far away from this dreaded place. He headed towards the window and with the dagger's handle he shattered the window and tried to clear most of the glass away. He then paused and looked towards the door. It didn't budge. He hoped that Katherine was occupied and didn't hear anything. Finally, he turned his attention back to Clary.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Buying us more time, we're on the ground level. Do you think you can climb out?"

Clary nodded her head and slowly got up off the ground and walked towards Jace. Suddenly, she felt her knees go weak, she waited for the impact of the cold hard cement, but it never came, instead she felt a pair of strong warm arms holding her waist.

"Easy, does it." Jace whispered and helped her to the window. "Be careful of the glass now."

Clary nodded her head as Jace helped her through the broken window. Then she waited for Jace, it only took him a couple of minutes.

"Those boxes should hold for awhile but not for long, we should get going, before Katherine realizes that we're gone." Jace instructed.

"There's an old shack about a mile or so near the cemetery, we could hide there until we're both better." Clary replied and pointed towards the woods.

Jace nodded his head, "Now get on my back."

"What?"

"You lost too much blood and you're weak."

"I'm not weak!" Clary glared.

Jace smirked, "Then why did you almost fall back in the room?"

Clary pouted as Jace grinned and then swung her onto his back. Frightened, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she felt Jace's warm hand on her arm.

"Clary, everything's going to okay. I promise."

Then he did something unsuspected, he kissed her hand.

"Jace…." A tear slipped from her eye, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Shhh…." Jace whispered. "Let's go."

With that, they headed towards the woods, hoping that they could get as far away as possible, before Katherine realized that they had escaped.

* * *

_Stefan was smiling when they met at the designated place that evening. Damon had no idea why his little brother was smiling, but it would soon be wiped away when he found out that Katherine had come to him last night. He spent most of the day away from the house recovering, nonetheless he showed up in the meticulously landscaped garden precisely on time, and decided to lounge against a tree nearby and adjusted his cuff. Katherine was late as evening fell._

"_Perhaps she is tired," His little brother suggested. "Perhaps she needs more rest than usual."_

_Damon glanced at his little brother sharply, his dark eyes piercing under his black hair. "Perhaps," he replied on a rising note, he wanted to tell his little brother that Katherine came to him last night, and chosen him, but then decided against it. He wanted to see his little brother's reaction when Katherine told him of her choice instead._

_Suddenly, they heard a light step on the path, and Katherine appeared between the box hedges. She was wearing her white gown, and she was as beautiful as an angel._

_She had a smile for both of them._

"_You asked me to make my choice," she said looking first at Stefan and then at him. "And now you have come at the hour I appointed, and I will tell you what I have chosen."_

_Katherine held up her small hand, the one with the ring on it, "You have both seen this ring," she said quietly. "And you know that without it I would die. It is not easy to have such talismans made, but fortunately my women, Gudren, is clever. And there are many silversmiths in Florence." _

_Damon was listening without comprehension, but when Katherine turned to his little brother, he raised his eyebrow._

"_And so," Katherine said staring into Stefan's eyes. "I have had a present made for you." Katherine took Stefan's hand and gave him something. Stefan opened his hand and Damon saw a ring in the same fashion as Katherine's, but larger and probably heavier._

"_You do not need it yet to face the sun," Katherine said softly as she was staring at his little brother, but then she faced him._

"_And for you," she said smiling kindly, "for you, also. You will need it very soon as well." Then she took his hand and placed another ring, identical to Stefan's, into his hand._

_The silence that followed was absolute, like the silence after the world's end. He was confused at what Katherine had done, and the look on his brother's face showed that he felt the same._

"_Katherine-'' Stefan spoke. "How could you give that to him? And after what we shared-''_

_That's when Damon snapped, "What you shared?" his voice was like the crack of a whip, and he turned towards his little brother angrily. "Last night she came to me. The choice is already made." And then he jerked down his high collar to show two tiny wounds on his throat. He watched as his brother shook his head in bewilderment._

"_But, Katherine…..it was not a dream. You came to me…."_

"_I came to both of you." Katherine's voice was tranquil, even pleased, and her eyes were serene. She smiled at him and then at Stefan in turn. "It has weakened me, but I am glad I did. Don't you see?" she continued as they both stared at her, too stunned to speak. "This is my choice! I love you both, and I will not give either of you up. Now we all three will be together, and happy."_

"_Happy-'' Stefan choked out._

"_Yes, happy! The three of us will be companions, joyous companions, forever." Katherine's voice rose with elation and the light of a radiant happiness shone in her eyes. "We will be together always, never feeling sickness, never growing old, until the end of time! That is my choice."_

_Damon had heard enough, he would not share Katherine with his little brother. "Happy….with him?" His voice was shaking with fury and his hands were clenched and white with rage. "With this boy standing between us, this prating, mouthing paragon of virtue? I can barely stand the sight of him now. I wish to God that I should never see him again, never hear his voice again!"_

"_And I wish the same of you, brother," Stefan snarled, "And I have half a mind to make sure of it." He added savagely._

_Damon did not mistake his meaning. "Then get your sword, if you can find it." He hissed back, his black eyes filled with menace._

"_Damon, Stefan, please! Please no!" Katherine cried, putting herself between them, catching Stefan's arm. She looked from one to the other, her brown eyes wide with shock and bright with unshed tears. "Think of what you are saying. You are brothers."_

"_By no fault of mine," Damon grated, making the words a curse._

"_But can you not make peace? For me, Damon….Stefan? Please." Katherine pleaded._

_Stefan looked at Katherine, his face was hard, as unyielding as Damon's. _

"_No," Stefan finally replied. "We cannot. It must be one or the other, Katherine. I will never share you with him."_

_Katherine's hand fell from Stefan's arm, and the precarious tears finally fell from her eyes. In great droplets that splashed onto her white gown. She caught her breath in a wrenching sob. Then, still weeping, she picked up her skirt and ran._

_After Katherine left, Damon took the ring that Katherine had given him and put it on. He then turned to his little brother and said, "I'll have her yet, brother." Then he walked away._

Now, Damon wished he had never spoken those ill-fated words. He had been a fool, Katherine's puppet. The one person he cared for – in centuries was in danger because of him. The memory started to fade away as he soared higher and higher into the sky. Damon had transformed into his crow form after Bonnie told them all where Katherine was holding Clary and Jace.

It was settled that Meredith, Bonnie, and Matt would try to find an open entrance and then Isabelle, Alec, Stefan and Damon would try to locate Clary and Jace once they were inside. If they crossed paths with Katherine, Stefan and Damon would fight her, while Isabelle and Alec would search for Clary and Jace. At the moment, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt were in Meredith's car and Stefan, Elena, Alec and Isabelle were in Stefan's.

Damon decided that he could get there a lot quicker as a crow, but as he soared through the sky, something caught his eyes – red locks. That colour, he could have sworn he had seen that colour before. He flew closer to the ground - it was clearly a girl, she was small, delicate. She looked like she had been in a fight and she was getting a piggyback from a guy with blonde hair. Both looked very familiar, so he swooped down and landed on branch facing their direction. Then the girl looked up, his breath halted and the world seemed to stop – it was Clary.

* * *

_**Looks like escaped, but for how long? Will Katherine find them sooner then later? How will Damon reacted the next time faces Katherine? I hope you guys liked it, I'm hoping to update the next chapter soon. Also I'm so happy that Vampire Diaries has new episodes showing! So what do you guys think about the new episodes? Please review! :P**_


	13. Chapter 13: Go!

_**Author's Note: Sorry been really busy, and so has my beta, but here it is chapter 13. Also please keep voting it's do close Jace - 12, Damon -11, so keep voting, if you don't know where to vote head to my profile and you will find it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Mortal Instrument series! Also some flashbacks are from COB and COA enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Damon's body stiffened, his eyes were having a hard time accepting what he was seeing. Clary's smooth, flawless skin had tears and scraps. Bits and pieces of her clothes were torn; dry blood had stained her clothing. Patches of dry blood covered her arms, legs, and chest. He watched Clary wince as her side lightly touched Jace's back. Overall, Clary looked like a torn up rag doll, he was surprised that she was still conscious. Jace didn't look as bad, but still it was obvious that Katherine had her fun with him as well. Bite marks were on his neck; his clothes were torn, and stained with blood. At least he still had some strength left in him. Damon flew to the ground and transformed in the shadows.

"Clary! Jace!" He called as he stepped out of the shadows of the forest and headed towards them.

At first Clary thought she was hearing things, there was no way Damon could have tracked them down so fast. She figured it was her imagination from all of the blood loss, but when she glanced up, there he stood. She felt Jace stop moving, and carefully he lowered her. She slid off his back, but grabbed his arm for support. She was still weak. She watched as Damon came closer towards them.

"Did Katherine do this to you?" Damon asked, he couldn't believe he asked that - that was a stupid question to ask, of course she did it.

Clary stared at him, she wanted to tell him no, that Katherine didn't do it, that another vampire who came wandering into town did. Deep down she knew that Damon still loved Katherine; he would always love her. She was his first love, but there was no fooling him. The evidence of what Katherine had done to her and Jace was clear enough, but before she could answer, another voice answered for her.

"Yes. She attacked Clary first." Jace's tone was as cold as ice.

Clary watched as Damon's hands clenched into fists by his sides. They were clenched so hard that his knuckles were a ghostly white, if that was even remotely possible for a vampire. His body was still as a statue, slowly filling with anger. He shut his eyes for a brief second, then opened them again like he was trying to control his emotions. After a minute, finally he asked how they escaped. Jace told him that he had a hidden dagger beneath his pant leg and used it to cut his and Clary's ropes once Katherine had left them. Then he explained that he piled the boxes, the table and the chairs against the door to give them some time to escape through the window. Suddenly Damon stared behind them; a low growl emerged from his throat. Before Clary could ask what was going on Damon was in front of them. Dark laughter surrounded them. Clary tried to see where it was coming from, but the woods were too thick. She felt Jace's hand on her arm and he pushed her behind him.

"I must say this is interesting. I go out to track down two of my snacks and then I stumble across my ex." The voice laughed, Clary felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She could recognize that voice anywhere – Katherine's voice.

Damon gave a low snarl as he watched as Katherine emerged from the shadows of the forest. Her white grown was splattered in Clary and Jace's blood. The smell was intoxicating to him. Katherine smiled with every light step she took towards them.

"Jace, get Clary out of here." Damon ordered, never taking his eyes off Katherine.

"Right." Was all that Jace said as he took Clary's hand and started to pull her away from Damon and Katherine. This wasn't going end well. Katherine was crazy and obsessive when it came to Damon or Stefan. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. The only thing that both Damon and he had common was Clary. Jace didn't like walking away from a fight, but he'd do anything to protect Clary, and if that meant leaving Damon behind to fight Katherine, then that's what he was going to do. If he was in Damon's position, he would've gotten Clary out of there too. He could hear Clary protesting, but he didn't stop. They had to get as far away as possible, it could end in Katherine's favour rather than Damon's, and he wasn't taking that chance.

* * *

"Damon, it doesn't have to end this way. I can forgive you right now and we can live happily together forever, you, me and Stefan just like it was supposed to be." Katherine said sweetly as she took another step towards Damon.

Damon growled, "Katherine even back then I wasn't going to share you with my little brother. So I highly doubt that even now I would want to share you."

Katherine smiled, "You two could never share well that is true. So will you take my offer Damon, stop this foolishness so that we can be finally together after all this time."

Damon gave one of his disturbing smiles as he stared into Katherine's dark brown eyes and said, "Katherine."

"Yes." She took a step closer towards him.

"Katherine."

"Yes, Damon?" The distance between them was smaller now.

"Go to hell."

Katherine snarled as her lovely face twisted, mutated into something that was neither human nor animal. She attacked - her fingernails, sharp as claws, dug into Damon's skin. Her hands pushed Damon with a strong force onto the ground. Damon landed on his back, and made a small dent in the ground. He watched as Katherine was almost on him, he exposed his fangs as she leapt onto him. His fangs sank deep into her skin. She let out a loud hiss. She struggled to get free, but Damon's grip tightened. Suddenly, she let out a large amount of power causing Damon to loosen his grip. Katherine finally pulled away, Damon slowly got up. Both glared at each other because they both knew someone was going to die.

* * *

"Jace, we can't just leave Damon to fight her!" Clary exclaimed as she felt Jace's hand pulling her father into the woods.

"Clary, don't worry about Damon. He can take care of himself and he wants to keep you safe, just like me. It's not safe for you, Clary. Katherine is strong; she's trying to kill you. " Jace replied as he hurried along into the woods retreating farther and farther into the woods.

"But…." Her voice stopped as she heard Damon growling and Katherine hissing as the battle waged behind them. She couldn't believe that Damon was sacrificing himself for her. Why was it every time that she cared about someone they always got hurt in the end? First, there was Simon, her best friend. He had a crush on her for a long time, but she never noticed it until her seventeenth birthday.

She still could remember that day so clearly. Simon was over, he was trying to cheer her up since her mom or Luke couldn't help her celebrate it. In the end, he fell asleep on her bed, and then suddenly there was a soft knock on her door. She opened it to see Jace leaning against her doorframe. Dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt, his hair freshly washed as small droplets landed on his shirt. He wanted to show her something in the greenhouse, so she followed. It turned out that he also made a picnic for her….well sort of, homemade sandwiches and apples - it was still a nice gesture anyways and to her surprise, he talked a little bit about his home life before he came to the Institute. Then midnight rolled around and he showed her a flower that only bloomed at midnight. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was getting late though, so Jace suggested that they go, but then something happened…. they accidently kissed.

_It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her: his mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples still on his mouth. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to since the first time she'd seen him. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart was hammering, and suddenly he pulled away. _

_Jace drew away from her with a muffled exclamation, though his arms were still around her. "Don't panic, but we have an audience." Clary turned to see Hugo watching them with his black eyes. After they went back downstairs, he walked her back to her bedroom. Once they reached her bedroom door Jace asked, "Are you going to sleep?"At the time, she just thought he was being polite._

"_Aren't you tried?" She replied._

_She could remember how low and seductive his voice was as he answered, "I've never been more awake." He then bent to kiss her, cupping her face with his free hand. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and then with a stronger pressure and it was at precisely that moment Simon threw open the bedroom door and stepped out into hall and that was when she realized how much she was drawn to Jace and how much she had hurt Simon. _

Her conversation with Simon after Jace left them replayed in her mind. Clear as a bell.

"_Look, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't intending to kiss him; it just happened. I know you don't like him."_

"_No," Simon said even more stiffly. "I don't like flat soda. I don't like crappy boy band pop. I don't like being stuck in traffic. I don't like math homework. I hate Jace. See the difference? He's an asshole. I thought you were better than that."_

_Her temper flared. "Oh, and now you're pulling a high and mighty trip on me? You're the one who was going to ask the girl with the most 'rockin' bod' to the Fall Fling." She mimicked Eric's lazy tone. Simon's mouth thinned angrily. "So what if Jace is a jerk sometimes? You're not my brother, you're not my dad, you don't have to like him. I've never liked any of your girlfriends, but at least I've had the decency to keep it to myself." She snapped._

"_This," said Simon, between his teeth, "is different."_

"_How? How is it different?"_

"_Because I see the way you look at him!" he shouted. "And I never looked at any of those girls like that! It was just something to do, a way to practice, until-'' _

"_Until what? Until Isabelle came along? I can't believe you're lecturing me about Jace when you made a complete fool of yourself over her!" Her voice rose to a scream._

"_I was trying to make you jealous!" Simon screamed right back at her. His hands were fists at his sides. "You're so stupid, Clary. You're so stupid, can't you see anything?"_

_She stared at him in bewilderment, "Trying to make me jealous? Why would you try to do that?"_

"_Because," he said, so bitterly that it shocked her, "I've been in love you for ten years, so I thought it seemed like time to find out if you felt the same about me. Which, I guess, you don't."_

_The rest of the conversation was a blur, she remembered Simon slamming the bedroom door shut as he left her. That was the second time in her life that her world came crashing down. _

That memory faded as she started to pant and Jace's grip kept pulling her along behind him. She didn't know how long they had been running, but it mustn't have been as long as she thought. She could still hear Damon growling and Katherine hissing, the vibrations of the ground was shifting and tree branches snapping. She silently prayed that Damon was alright. She hated this; the two guys she cared for in her life were sacrificing themselves to keep her safe. _Jace,_ she thought, her heart aching as she looked up to see blood and sweat running down his beautiful, angel-like face. Why did she have to hurt him again? She knew it killed the both of them when they thought they were siblings and their feelings for each kept growing. It was so obvious that the Queen of the Seelie Court thought she was doing a favour for her that night when her, Jace, Isabelle and Simon met her at her court.

_The Queen's smile was wide and terrible. "What if I told you she could be free by a kiss?" _

"_You want Jace to kiss you?" She asked bewildered._

_The Queen burst out laughing, and immediately, the courtiers copied her mirth. The laughter was a bizarre and inhuman mix of hoots, squeaks and cackles, like the high shrieking of animals in pain._

"_Despite his charms," the Queen said, "that kiss will not free the girl." _

_The four looked at each other, startled. "I could kiss Meliorn." Isabelle suggested._

"_Nor that. Nor any one of my court."_

_Meliorn moved away from Isabelle, who looked at her companions and threw up her hands. "I'm not kissing any of you," she said firmly. "Just so it's official."_

"_That hardly sees necessary," Simon said. "If a kiss is all….."_

_He moved toward her, but she was frozen. Her body would not move, even when Simon had taken her by the elbow, she had to fight the urge to push him away. She had no idea why the Queen was doing this to her. Without being able to help it, she cast a glance at Jace and saw him scowl._

"_No," said the Queen. "That is not what I want either." _

_Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Oh, for the Angel's sake. Look, if there's no other way of getting out of this, I'll kiss Simon. I've done it before, it wasn't that bad."_

"_Thanks," said Simon. "That's very flattering."_

"_Alas," said the Queen of the Seelie Court. Her expression was sharp with a sort of cruel delight, and Clary wondered if it weren't a kiss she wanted so much as simply to watch them all squirm in discomfort. "I'm afraid that won't do either."_

"_Well, I'm not kissing the mundane, "said Jace. "I'd rather stay down her and rot."_

"_Forever?" said Simon. "Forever's an awfully long time."_

_Jace raised his eyebrows. "I knew it," he said. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"_

_Simon threw up his hands in exasperation. "Of course not. But if –"_

"_I guess it's true what they say," observed Jace. "There are no straight men in the trenches."_

"_That's atheists," said Simon furiously. "There are no atheists in the trenches." _

_Clary stared between Simon and Jace, she wondered if they would ever figure out what kind of kiss the Queen wanted. She just wanted to get out of there._

"_While this is all very amusing," said the Queen coolly, leaning forward, "the kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires." The cruel delight in her face and voice had sharpened, and her words seemed to stab into Clary's ears like needles. "Only that and nothing more." _

_"Why are you doing this?" Jace demanded._

_"I rather thought I was offering you a boon."_

_Jace flushed, but said nothing. He avoided looking at her._

_Simon said, "That's ridiculous. They're brother and sister."_

_The Queen shrugged a delicate twitch of her shoulders. "Desire is not always lessened by disgust. Nor can it be bestowed, like a favour, to those most deserving of it. And as my words bind my magic, so you can know the truth. If she doesn't desire his kiss, she won't be free."_

"_You don't have to do this, Clary it's a trick-''_

"_Not a trick," said Jace. "A test."_

"_Well, I don't know about you," Isabelle said to Simon. "But I'd like to get Clary out of here."_

"_Like you'd kiss Alec," Simon said, "just because the Queen of the Seelie Court asked you to?"_

"_Sure I would." Isabelle sounded annoyed. "If the other option was being stuck in the Seelie Court forever? Who cares, anyways? It's just a kiss."_

"_That's right." It was Jace. Clary saw him, at the blurred edge of her version, as he moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "It's just a kiss," he said, and though his tone was harsh, his hands were inexplicability gentle. "You can close your eyes and think of England, if you like."_

"_I've never even been to England," she said, but she shut her eyelids. She could feel the dank heaviness of her clothes, cold and itchy against her skin, and the cloying sweet air of the cave, colder yet and the weight of Jace's hands on her shoulders, the only things that were warm. And then he kissed her._

_She felt the brush of his lips, light at first, and then her own opened automatically beneath the pressure. Almost against her own will she felt herself go fluid and pliant, stretching upward to twine her arms around his neck the way that a sunflower twists towards the light. His arms slid around her, his hands knotting in her hair, and the kiss stopped being gentle and became fierce, all in a single moment like tinder flaring into a blaze. She heard a sound like a sigh rush through the Court, all around them, a wave of noise, but it meant nothing, was lost in the rush of her blood through her veins, the dizzying sense of weightlessness. _

_Jace's hands moved from her hair, slid down her spine, she felt the hard press of his palms against her shoulders blades – and then he pulled away, gently disengaging himself, drawing her hands away from his neck and stepping back. For a moment she thought she might fall; she felt as if something essential had been torn away from her, an arm or leg, and she stared at Jace in blank astonishment._

_He looked back at her, and when she saw the look on his face, she saw his eyes at Renwick's, when he had watched the Portal that separated him from his home shattered into thousand irretrievable pieces. He held her gaze for a split second, then looked away from her, the muscles in his throat working._

_His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "Was that good enough?" he called, turning to face the Queen and the courtiers behind her. "Did that entertain you?"_

_The Queen had a hand across her mouth, half – covering a smile. "We are quite entertained," she said. "But not, I think, so much as the both of you."_

"_I can only assume," said Jace, "that mortal emotions amuse you because you have none of your own."_

_The smile slipped from her mouth at that._

"_Easy, Jace," said Isabelle, then she turned towards her. "Can you leave now? Are you free?"_

_She went to the door and she wasn't surprised to find no resistance barring her way. She stood with her hand among the vines and turned to Simon. He was staring at her as if he'd never seen her before._

"_We should go," she said. "Before it's too late."_

"_It's already too late."_

Simon was right. It was too late. Her feelings for Jace had grown farther than she had expected them to, and when she and Jace had that argument back at the Institute, she hurt him, and when she left – she caused him even more pain.

As Jace tugged on her wrist, she wondered why he still cared for her; she would only end up hurting him more, like she was right now. It was her fault that Katherine was after them…well not exactly her, but Jace was still risking his life to keep her safe. She wanted to scream, lash out. She hated this feeling of sadness, misery inside of her. She didn't deserve Jace, she didn't deserve Damon either, she should just end up alone by herself – that way she wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about. Suddenly, she noticed that the woods were still...quiet. Clary swallowed, that was never a good sign and she guessed Jace was thinking the same thing as he pulled her harder through the forest. She felt branches scrape her skin as she ran. They tugged at her clothes, but neither of them stopped, they just kept running.

Then she felt it, a rush of a cool breeze brushing past them as they entered a clearing. She felt Jace stopping, but his grip around her wrist never loosened. She looked straight ahead. She saw Katherine - her white dress splattered in even more blood, and her hair was soaked. Nonetheless, she was still smiling. Before she could help herself, she yelled.

"What have you done to Damon?"

Katherine smiled, "Nothing really. Don't worry your little red head, he's still alive – just unconscious, unlike you however – you will be dead."

Clary felt Jace's grip tighten.

"But first," Katherine said, "I need to get rid of your golden boy here." Then she headed for him.

Jace let Clary go and pushed her away. He grabbed his dagger just as Katherine came up behind him. He quickly turned around and scratched her arm. Katherine let out a loud hiss, blood slowly oozed from her arm. Katherine sank her fangs into his neck; Jace took his dagger and quickly struck her side. Katherine's fangs reacted as her fingernails dug into his sides. His teeth grinded together; Katherine quickly changed her position and stood behind him. She flung the dagger out of his hand and sent him to the ground.

Clary froze, Jace's body laid still on the ground. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to do something, but she couldn't because fear had frozen her. Katherine smiled maliciously, and then headed towards her whispering, "You're next."

* * *

**_Dunn duh...now what is going to happen next? Will Katherine kill Clary? Will Clary survive, will she fight back? What about Damon, is he really uncousious? Or is he dead? And what about the others will they reach Clary in time before it's too late? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out :P Thanks for your wonderful reviews please keep them coming!_**


	14. Chapter 14: To Kill or Be Killed?

_**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, things have been very busy and so has my beta. So thanks for being so patient! So after this chapter, is the last chapter. But to warn you there's going to be a sequel, so whoever Clary choose may not last as the sequel goes - just a fair warning to all you Jace&Clary fans and Damon&Clary fans. I closed the poll now, and in a couple of weeks I'm going to be putting up a new one for the sequel. So now without farther a do - chapter 14, enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not the Mortal Instrument series or the Vampire Diaries series._**

* * *

Clary felt the rough bark scraping at her exposed skin, as her back was against an old oak tree. Her eyes never left Katherine. Katherine's bloody dress wavered in the cool breeze, her smile malicious as she took a step closer to Clary.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't feel a thing. It will all be over before you even know it." Katherine smiled. Her fingernail lightly scrapping Clary's cheek, Clary shut her eyes. Her heart was beating overtime, her pulse, racing. This wasn't how she wanted her life to end; this wasn't how she pictured it.

As Clary stood waiting for the pain that would end her life, quick flashes of the people that she cared for came to mind; her mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Max, Alec, Magnus, Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Matt and even Bonnie, but the ones she would miss the most would forever remain in her heart, Jace and Damon. A tear rolled down her cheek as a gust of wind brushed by. Suddenly, Katherine's fingernail was no longer on her cheek. She could hear a hissing sound in the distance. Her eyes snapped open to see Stefan standing over Katherine as she lay on the ground.

"Stefan, I should have known you would be coming sooner or later." Katherine smiled an innocent and a slightly amused smile.

"Katherine, it ends here." Stefan's voice was fierce and frightening.

Katherine laughed as she slowly stood up, "Dear sweet Stefan, you don't have the heart to kill me. You still love me."

"No Katherine, I don't love you." Stefan looked menacing as he took a step closer to Katherine. "I…hate you."

Katherine's smile disappeared. Her once amused expression was gone and instead she now looked twisted, as if she had mutated into something that was neither human nor animal. Her nails were heading straight for Stefan's heart, but Stefan was faster as he dodged her attack and took her wrist, pinning it behind her back. He quickly threw her across the clearing. No sound escaped Clary's lips, she wanted to scream, but it froze in her throat. She had never seen Stefan so angry, so furious. Before she could even blink Stefan was by her side.

"Clary…." Stefan's voice softened as his green eyes studied her from head to toe, taking in her bloody clothes, her cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry that you got mixed up in this. If I realized that Katherine had been behind these attacks, Damon and I would have stopped her sooner."

Clary's heart stopped beating – Damon. The mention of Damon's name brought an image of Damon lying in the middle of nowhere, in pain, suffering for trying to stop Katherine from hurting her. Clary felt her body starting to shake and quiver.

"Damon, he's hurt. Katherine…." Her voice trailed off as more images of Damon lying on ground, barely breathing, entered her mind.

"I know. I followed his blood scent. He's going to be okay Clary." Stefan pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Matt, Bonnie, and Elena are taking care of him."

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Katherine's voice rang out. A shiver went down Clary's spine, Stefan's grip around her tightened. Then in a flash, Katherine was in front of them, Stefan pulled Clary behind him.

Katherine gave a disturbing smile, "Ah, Stefan, so noble, so honourable. You were always the gentleman, but this time that's not going to save her." Katherine's dark eyes were staring straight at Clary. "Give me the girl, Stefan."

"No, Katherine. As I said before, this ends here, right now."

Katherine hissed and sprung towards him, grabbing his neck and shoulder. Her fangs pierced his skin. Stefan hissed angrily as he pulled Katherine off him and once again threw her to the ground. Clary didn't realize that she had been slowly moving away from Stefan and Katherine until her foot hit something hard. She looked down; she could feel the tears coming as she fell to her knees.

"Jace," She whispered and she slowly lifted his head into her lap. Her fingers lightly ran through his messy, bloody hair that used to be golden. His once amber eyes, which shone through the light and darkness, now closed, if it wasn't for all the marks on his body, she would have been able to convince herself that he was sleeping. Her vision blurred as she scanned the rest of his body, his clothes were torn and bloody, and there were tear marks in skin. Her tears flowed like a rushing river, droplets splashed onto his cheek and down towards his lips. His breathing was quite shallow; she could barely even hear it. This was all her fault, if she hadn't fallen for Damon and given him a chance, Jace would be alright, but Damon was starting to change for her and that made her heart even heavier than before.

Suddenly, a snapping sound interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Stefan on the ground and a soft groan escaped his throat. Katherine stood over him, smiling as if she had won this war. Clary had to do something; she couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She looked frantically around for anything she could use. Then she saw it, a small branch – just the size of her palm, oddly enough it could work. Quickly, she grabbed it and stood up. She started to run towards them and stopped about ten feet from them.

"Katherine, stop. Please!" She begged. Katherine slowly faced her, her smile never wavering and before she could blink, Katherine was right in front of her.

"Clary, what are you doing? Get away from her!" Stefan yelled as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Clary shook her head and turned her attention back to Katherine. "I'm here, kill me. Just please don't hurt anyone else."

Katherine smiled thoughtfully, "Well…you did come to me willingly." Katherine placed her hand on her shoulder and a couple of her fingers under her chin, tilting her head slightly. Katherine bared her fangs and went for Clary's neck. Then with Katherine focusing on her neck, Clary did it, she raised her hand and with all her strength she staked Katherine in the heart. Katherine hissed in pain. Before Clary could move away Stefan stood in front of her. He grabbed Katherine's hand.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way, Katherine." Stefan spoke sincerely.

Before Katherine could answer, Stefan pushed the rest of the branch that was sticking out all the way through Katherine's heart. Stefan let go of Katherine's hand and she staggered backwards, her face showing anger, hurt, and betrayal. Soon she stopped moving as her body slowly mummified and turned into ash.

The silence of the forest took over, no birds chirping, no chattering of squirrels or chipmunks – nothing at all, even the breeze had died down. It was if the world had frozen in time, Clary stared at Stefan, his fists by his side, his eyes staring at the ash that lay before him. Cautiously, Clary placed her hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Stefan, I'm sorry that it had to end this way." She whispered. She felt Stefan's cold hand touch on her own, his fingers lightly gripping hers.

"It's for the best Clary. She was going to kill you and she injured Damon and Jace in the process."

Then in the distance, she could hear shouting, screaming. Her name, Stefan and Jace's name being called. She felt Stefan's arms wrap around her, she didn't even notice that she was shaking until Stefan was holding her tight. She buried her head into his chest, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh Clary, everything's going to be alright now." Stefan whispered as he stroked her hair. As he was comforting her, Isabelle and Alec rushed into the clearing. Clary gave a weak smile when she saw them. She hoped Stefan was right, and that everything would be okay now. She prayed that Jace and Damon would make it.

* * *

_**Well there you go Katherine is finally gone, but now the question is will Jace and Damon make it? And who will Clary choose? **_

_**Thank you for reviews, I love to hear what you have to say :) You guys know what to do now!**_


	15. Epilogue: You Love him

_**Author's Note: Alright, here's the finally chapter. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! You guys rock/ are amazing :P Now, please remember that there is sequel coming, so anything is still a go. I just want to make sure that is clear. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument Series or The Vampire Diaries Series.**_

_**

* * *

**_Clary stared at Jace, his chest slowly rising and falling, as he remained unconscious. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed that he was sleeping peacefully…but he wasn't.

The fresh blood from his cuts had been washed away. His wounds had been looked after by Meredith and Isabelle. They decided to take him under their care, while Stefan and Matt were looking after Damon.

Alec, Bonnie and Elena had never left her side since they reached the Boarding house; surprisingly Mrs. Flowers had rooms prepared for them by the time they got back. But what surprised her most was Bonnie; she had never left her side. It was if whatever jealousy Bonnie once had for her had vanished. It amazed her. However, once Meredith and Isabelle told them that Jace was resting, they left her alone so she could be with him.

Unconsciously, Clary started to play with a golden curl right under his left ear and with her free hand she laced her fingers with his. A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. This was all her fault, her fault that Katherine went after her…..if she hadn't fallen for Damon then Jace would be alright. He would still be making his sarcastic comments, he would be showing off as usual and most of all he would be alive.

Suddenly, Clary felt a soft tug on her fingers. She stared at Jace in shock, his eyelids were fluttering and a quiet groan escaped his lips. A thrill of excitement ran through her body.

"Jace! Jace, please wake up?" Her voice was pleading.

This time his eyes opened. His amber eyes staring straight into hers, she smiled.

"Clary….Clary are you alright?" Jace's voice was groggy and mixed with concern.

Another tear formed in her eye. "Jace, I'm alright. I'm still a little bit sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

Jace tried to sit up, but Clary shook her head and eased him back down. "No, you need rest. How do you feel?"

"Like I just got beaten up by a downworlder."

"Well, technically you did."

Jace shot her a glare, "Thanks for the information. I'll remember to write it down later."

Clary just rolled her eyes.

Jace sighed, "What…what happened to Katherine? Is she gone?"

Clary felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of Katherine's name, quick little flashbacks replayed in her mind. Nevertheless, she gave a small nod trying to get rid of those painful memories, she didn't need them.

"Yes…." She hesitated trying to find the right words to speak. "Stefan came and got rid of her for good…..she won't be coming back - ever."

Jace closed his eyes and nodded for a brief moment, "Good." Then he reopened them, staring at her, his eyes softened. "Clary, I'm glad you're safe because if anything happened to you…," she felt Jace's grip tighten on her fingers. "I don't know what I would do." Slowly, he took his free hand and held it against her cheek. His warmth spread from her cheek and spread across her face. She took her free hand and laid it on top of his. Her vision was starting to get blurry, she hadn't cried like this since she left Jace in the first place.

"Clary," His voice was suddenly different, it held a tone she had never heard before. "You know this, but I'm going to say it again," he hesitated for a moment. "I love you and I always have. I knew it from the minute I saw you. I knew you were different from any girl I have ever met. After that, I couldn't forget you. Every time Simon was around you, I felt like I should be around you, at your side and the more I knew you, the more I felt for you– it had never been like that for me before. I'd always wanted a girl and then gotten to know her and not wanted her anymore, but with you the feeling just got stronger and stronger until that night when you showed up at Renwick's and then I knew for sure."

Clary felt the warmth of Jace's hand disappear as he wiped a tear away from her eye. His eyes never left hers; it felt as if he was staring straight into her soul. She felt the same about him. No matter how far apart they were, when she left he was constantly on her mind. No matter how hard she tried to not think of him, he was there, like a ghost from her past haunting her until it was time for them to meet once more.

"Jace…." Her voice cracked. "I love you too and I always have. That night when I left, it killed me inside. I felt as if part of my heart was missing, I tried to move on, but you were always there in the back of my mind and in my heart." She wept and turned her gaze at the floor, she didn't want Jace seeing her like this – this crybaby.

"Clary, look at me." Jace said and gently laid two fingers under her chin, tilting her head back towards him. "We can now, the mission is over. You can come back to live at the Institute and we can finally be together." His voice was full of hope.

Clary shut her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. This was too much to take in because Jace was right, she could go back to the Institute – Valentine was gone, he was no longer a threat. Her mother and Luke were moving back to the city in a month, well that's what her mother told her a week ago when she was doing her weekly check up. It would be nice to see her mother and Luke again because it had been almost a year since she saw them last. She missed them terribly and she could her best friend in the whole-wide world, Simon. She missed his geekyness and his sense of humor. However, on the other hand, she would miss the new friendships she had made. She would miss Elena, Stefan, Matt, Meredith and even Bonnie. They all had welcomed her into their world with no questions asked. Then he entered her mind, Damon, oh she would miss him as well. She cared for him deeply. She was surprised at how much he had changed since she first met him at the Mystic Bar when she first came to this small town. She felt her heart and head start to spin. What was she going to do?

She opened her eyes to see Jace staring at her. Apprehension was written all over his face. His hand that laced with hers tightened once more.

"Clary, what's wrong? This is what you want, isn't it? To be together at last?" His voice was filled with uncertainty now that she hadn't spoken in the past five minutes.

She gave a weak smile and leaned closer towards him. His eyes were full of suspicion, but he said nothing as she came closer. Her lips touched his, soft at first, but soon she felt Jace's fingers unlace with her and they slowly wrapped around her waist, while his other hand ran through her hair. She gave a soft groan against his lips, for it had been to long since they kissed like this. Then slowly, she disengaged for if she stayed in his embrace she would probably drown in his sweet kisses and wouldn't have the heart to do what she needed to do.

"Jace, I love you…..I do but…."She hesitated and stood up. "I need time."

"Clary," But Jace never got say anything else because she had already left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Clary leaned against the door once she was out in the hall. Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces. That was one of hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she needed time to sift through her feelings for Jace and Damon.

"You love him." A cool but dangerous voice said. Clary looked up, her heart stopped beating, her pulse was frozen.

"Damon, you're alright." She smiled.

Damon nodded. He was leaning against the wall across from her. His arms were folded across his chest and his legs were causally crossed. As usually he was dressed in black from head to toe. No marks or bruises were on his skin, he appeared as if he had never been even wounded. There wasn't any dried blood either, unlike Jace, who would be healing for a week or so.

Suddenly, he stood in front of her. She felt a cool touch as his finger grazed along her cheek. His dark eyes were staring into her eyes.

"You love him," he repeated. "I heard the whole conversation." His voice was hushed.

Her eyes widened, she never wanted to hurt him. "Damon, I'm sorry I never intended to hurt you." Her voice was panicked, but to her surprise, she saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for her to interpret it.

"I know Clary," his voice tightened, then he stepped away. "But I've learned when to give up. I can't be a replacement for him Clary. I'm not a fool. Even if you did choose to be with me, he will always be on your mind." His hands clenched into fists by his sides. "And Clary, I want the whole you, not just part, but all of you. But that can't happen if you know that he still loves you." His tone suddenly softened and he took a step towards her again. "I know when to let go now and I have you to thank for that. But we both know your heart belongs to him, so go back and tell him that you want him and only him."

Clary felt like she was going to cry all over again, she had never seen this side of Damon. Just looking at him, she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, but his body language was different, it was cold and distant. "Damon," she choked out, but Damon only shook his head.

"It's alright Clary, we both knew it was never meant to be, you and he are the same," he paused for a moment. "You're both Shadowhunters, you're both a perfect fit."

Clary gave a sharp gasp, "But….but how did you find out?"

Damon smirked, "I'm afraid Isabelle and Alec gave you away."

Clary gave a silent groan, she should have known. Damon chuckled.

"Clary go, go be with him."

"But…but what about the others?" She knew she was being unreasonable, but she was feeling this pain inside of her that she had never felt before. Suddenly, she felt Damon's arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry, they will understand that's where you belong and plus, it gives you a reason to come back and visit." He lightly added.

Clary smiled and kissed Damon's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and let go of him.

She turned around and headed back into the room where Jace was resting, even when she closed the door behind her, she could feel Damon's gaze through it. She took a deep breath and headed towards Jace, he looked up at her in surprise. He sat up quickly and didn't show any pain when he did it. His eyes held hers until she was right in front him and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Clary, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked. His tone was full with concern.

Clary shook her head, "No," she laced her fingers with his once more. "I'm going back with you…I want you Jace….I want to be with you. You're the one that I will always love until the very end of time." She smiled.

Jace's eyes sparkled and his grin widened as he unlaced their fingers and held her in his embrace. She buried her face into his chest as he whispered the words "I love you". Then in a soft voice, she replied "I love you too." He held her even tighter and she smiled because now they could finally be together and nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

_**Well there you go last chapter, now onto the sequel! I hoping to have the first chapter posted in a few weeks, once I'm on my holiday break. Also a huge shout out my beta burning.. she's amazing! Now you guys know what to do, so tell me what you think!**_


End file.
